Thinking Of You - ROD Fanfiction
by rocketscientist07
Summary: Years later, Allison has everything she wants, a brand-new internship as a doctor, a handsome boyfriend… but her first nightshift won't go as expected… (MonaxMC Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**_Notes:_**

\- English is my second language, please forgive me for any mistakes.

\- It's my first time writing this pairing so, I hope you like it :)

* * *

"_That's my big night,_" Allison took a deep breath, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. It was Summer in Los Angeles, yet she picked a long-sleeved dress to wear for the dinner.

"_Make sure to hide this thing in your arm, sweetheart_," her father suggested. "_Griffin's parents may not approve it._"

She had no regrets of her tattoo. On the contrary, it reminded her of a time of her life she'd never forget, but that she had to leave behind. It was a proof that those wild days existed, and a confirmation of how much she had grown and changed as person.

She had accomplished everything she could ever ask for. During her Freshman Year of college she met Griffin and they instantly connected. They had the same views, the same interests, the same personality. Allison could say she had found her soulmate. His father was one of the most influent and important doctors in America. His name was involved in life-changing researches and experimental procedures. And he had just gotten her an internship at Los Angeles Hospital, under his supervision.

To celebrate her comeback and her new job, her father decided to throw that special dinner, inviting Griffin and his parents to join them for the night. Before heading downstairs, she decided to wear the heart necklace Griffin gave her on their first anniversary. It should be somewhere inside one of those boxes she brought home from college… instead, she found something unexpected, a certain pink fuzzy dice.

"_What is this doing here?_" She thought. Once she left for college, her father got rid of everything that could remind her of Mercy Park Crew.

She held it tightly in her hands, remembering Mona. The last news she heard from her was her jail sentence, through news websites. She cried for nights, attempting to find a way to contact Logan, Colt or anybody else that could help her to free her lover. She was considering selling her car to pay for one of the best lawyers in the country, but then she met Griffin and he showed her another perspective. Maybe Mona didn't want to be saved. She'd never settle for a normal lifestyle. Soon, the days they spent together became a long lost memory…

"Honey," her father opened the door, "the Carlsons have arrived."

"Oh!" She quickly hid the dice back inside the box. "I'll be downstairs in a second."

* * *

After dinner, they were all reunited in the living room. Some other surprise Dad had prepared. He was proud of his girl and didn't make any efforts to hide it.

Sitting on the couch, with Griffin's arm around her shoulders, Allison's mind was distant, absent. She suddenly felt a sensation of emptiness coming from nowhere.

"Are you alright?" Griffin whispered close to her ear.

"Yeah," she nodded. "A little nervous maybe."

During the dinner, Mr. Carlson announced she'd need her for the night shift at the hospital. It was her first day and she was going straight to the most busy, eventful shift.

Mr. Wheeler pressed the play button and a video on TV started playing, showing Allison's accomplishments since she was a baby.

"Dad!" She whined and laughed at the footage of her first bike ride when she was five, where she fell and broke her front teeth. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Come on, sweetheart," Griffin's mother tried to comfort her, "you barely cried. My son would've passed out, maybe."

"Now I'm the one being embarrassed," Griffin laughed.

When Allison paid attention on the TV again, the footage of her High School years started playing, what upset her a little. Since college, she slowly started losing contact to her best friend, Riya, until the became complete strangers.

The video suddenly went black, as if some part was missing, then she realized…

"_Prom. Dad cut out all the evidence of my prom… The same way he got rid of all the pictures…_"

Mona was back in her thoughts again. Her first love, her first kiss, her first night… For all these years, as much as she tried to avoid it, she'd still crossed her mind all the time, when she kissed Griffin, when they made love… All of Mona returned to her memories. Her laugh, her voice, her touch…

"_You gotta promise me something, alright? Don't call me. Don't write me. Don't wait for me. I mean it. Don't let me imprison you too._"

"_I guess coming back to LA wasn't a great idea after all,_" she lamented to herself.

Minutes later the video was over, deciding to get rid of those thoughts, she'd leave for her first day of work.

"So," she got up from the couch, "now '_Allison's Trophy Wall'_ is over… I should go to work, right Mr. Carlson?"

"That's it," the man nodded. "I see I've made the right choice picking you for the internship. You're so committed."

"I surely am," she smiled.

"Wait," Griffin interrupted, "there's one more thing."

He went down on one knee, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. Allison's eyes widened in surprise.

"Allison Wheeler, after almost eight years together, I've became certain you're the person I want by my side when all my dreams come true. Will you marry me?"

Everyone around her watched expectantly. Her father, as always grabbed the camera to record that moment. Upon that, and everything they had shared all those years…

"Of course!" Allison jumped on Griffin's neck, kissing him passionately and he slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

At the hospital, Allison paced nervously. Dr. Carlson said he'd be soon giving her a first patient. Between the nervously of her first day as a doctor and her engagement, she felt at the edge of an anxiety attack.

Did she make the right decision? Getting married wasn't exactly in her plans right now. There was a lot she wanted to do and experience first, before starting a family.

"Allison?" Dr. Carlson called. "Here's your first patient. Female, 27 years old… vomiting and strong abdominal pain. Should be an easy one."

"Uhhh… yeah," she tried to breath and calm down. "Probably only a food poisoning case. I'll handle it."

"Yes, go there and _nail it_, as you young folks say!"

Allison walked through the corridor, looking for the indicated room. All she had to do was ask some questions, take the woman's vitals…

She opened the door, wondering between acting serious or sympathetic.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Allison Wheeler and…" she looked at the woman lying on the bed. Her brown eyes, raven black hair, the tattoo on her left arm… as their eyes locked she shouted in shock. "Mona?!"

"Even if you don't know my real name, you will never forget this face."

She could have acted like if she didn't remember, but the name escaped from her mouth before she could think straight.

"Allison Wheeler," Mona raised her eyebrows, so surprised as she was. Then, she looked down, avoiding her gaze.

They were in silence for the next few seconds, looking for something to say to make that situation less uncomfortable.

"This is awkward," she heard Mona whispering.

"Yeah… I-I didn't expect to see you here…" Allison tried to break the silence.

"Good behavior, they said. That's what got me out of jail earlier. In case you're wondering."

"_It wasn't the wisest thing to say,_" Allison though. That wasn't the subject she meant to get into.

"I-I'm going to make a few questions… and then…" she decided to simply act professional. That was the best for them both.

"Look at you," Mona grinned as she approached the bed. "All grown up, a doc, working at the hottest hospital in LA, and…" she glanced at her hand. "Whoa, with a giant diamond on your finger."

"Y-yeah, a-a lot has changed."

"Not really, you're still gorgeous as the last time I saw you. And damn, I was in a pretty bad shape that day."

Allison blushed and tried to cut the conversation. "So, how long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"

"A few years, I think. It has gotten worse lately. I haven't been able to keep anything down for days."

Allison took note of what she said on her chart.

"Where exactly does it hurt?"

Mona lifted up her shirt, pointing to a particular spot on her abdomen. A scar made Allison quickly recall what happened in that spot.

"I-It's where you…"

"Where I got shot for you? Exactly."

"Do you mind if I…" Allison softly pressured it, what made Mona squirm in pain. "I'm so sorry!"

"Errr… thanks, but… you're the doctor. You shouldn't apologize for examining a patient?"

"Good point. Now I'm gonna check your vitals, okay?"

With shaking hands, Allison conducted all the steps. Mona's blood pressure was normal, her temperature was a little bit high and her heart was pretty much accelerated. Though she was unsure it was from pain or from the situation itself.

"I'm gonna order some exams, it requires further investigation."

"Alright, but meanwhile could you give me some painkillers? The good ones please, it's hurting like hell."

* * *

"I can't do that, I can't do that, I can't do that…" Allison told herself repeatedly at the toilet. She washed her face, trying to pretend she was waking up from a dream.

Mona was in front of her. Mona from Mercy Park Crew. Mona her first love.

"Is everything alright?" A nurse asked, when she entered.

"I-It's my first day…" Allison widened her eyes in surprise, as if she had been caught doing something embarrassing and nodded nervously. "Only that."

The first thing she did, after leaving the toilet was to rush to Dr. Carlson's office.

"Allison, what's wrong? You're pale," he noticed. "How was it with your first patient?"

"Uhhh… I need to investigate further. I ordered some exams."

"Good, now you just have to wait. If you have any questions regarding the final diagnosis…"

She closed her eyes thinking about everything. One look they exchanged and it was like all those dormant feelings had returned. Unlike Mona said, she was never capable of forgetting her.

"I can't do that, Dr. Carlson," she announced.

"Do what, dear?"

"I mean, this patient… she… uhhh…" was it a good idea to tell her future father-in-law and boss about her past relationship with a criminal? "Her case seems more complex than I initially thought."

"It's only your first case," Dr. Carlson tapped her on the back. "Go check your other patients before the results come back, then, we decide together if you should continue on her case or not, okay?"

The next hours were a complete disaster. The more she tried, she couldn't keep herself focused on the other patients. She gave wrong directions, performed unsuccessfully simple procedures, got lost in the hospital corridors…

Mona's face wouldn't leave her thoughts. She hadn't changed a bit, though she looked pale, weak and exhausted from her sickness. Allison had just left a patient's room, relieved her turn was almost over when she was called:

"Dr. Wheeler? The results from patient from room 304." Those were Mona results.

"Thank you."

She opened the envelope. Her results were somehow worrying. She returned to Dr. Carlson's office, who gave her a chart with previous information about Mona.

After being taken to the hospital, she was submited to a surgery to remove the bullet from her abdomen. It was lodged near her liver, what caused some damage and complications during the surgery. She had to go under two other surgical procedures and long weeks at the hospital. Her case also demanded special attention and care, what she didn't receive in prison.

"Hmmm. She has a lesion on the spot she was previously shot, possibly from lack of proper treatment after the hospital discharge."

"W-What does that mean, Dr. Carlson? Is she going to need another surgery?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Allison returned to Mona's room to deliver the news. The case was affecting her, but she needed to act her best to look professional and secure.

"Hi, are you feeling any better?"

Mona, who was drowsy from the strong medication, but playfully skipping channels on the TV, turned her attention to her.

"I can go home, I guess. Only a few more shots of these meds and…"

"I've got your results," Allison interrupted. "You can't go home yet."

"Judging by your face, I'll be taking my spot in Hell real soon."

"Actually… it's just a surgery. Nothing big this time, only to repair a lesion in your liver from the previous wound. Caused by lack of proper treatment."

"Yeah, you don't get the VIP treatment in prison. There's no resting or special diet or anything."

Allison went silent, not knowing the words to say.

"Mona, I'm so sorry. I-I… I tried… I thought I could…" at this point her eyes started to get teary.

"Allison," Mona firmly grabbed her hand, frowning at her. "Just don't do that, okay?"

"Sure," she swallowed her tears.

* * *

When she arrived home in the morning, her dad was having breakfast, while reading reports about a new case.

"Already working, Detective Wheeler?"

"Sweetheart, there you are!" He got up and handed a her a plate of her favorite waffles. "Sit down and tell me how was your first day."

"Actually, I'm not hungry… my first day was a lot different than I expected."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

\- English is my second language, please forgive me for any mistakes.

\- It's my first time writing this pairing so, I hope you like it :)

* * *

"_It's like a long drive… You just… keep your foot on the gas. For hundreds of miles, this country looks like the same thing. Nothing changes… But if you just… keep your foot on the gas… eventually, you'll find yourself a thousand miles away… somewhere better than you've ever been. And you barely remember where you came from._"

Allison spent the entire night thinking. Part of her wanted to give up, go to Dr. Carlson's office and ask him to get her out of Mona's case. But the other part, that same part that enjoyed the adrenaline of being part of Mercy Park Crew, eight years ago, wanted to stay and see where that new wild road would take her…

Before leaving bed to get ready for work, her phone started buzzing. It was Griffin. He was unexpectedly assigned for a special charity work in Africa and wanted to see her for dinner, before his departure.

"_It's better this way,_" Allison thought. "_So he won't notice the mess inside my head._"

After getting dressed, she headed downstairs. Her breakfast, as usual, was waiting for her. Dad though, was caught in a what seemed an important phone call.

"Another one?!" He asked. "I'll be in the office as soon as possible. They're definitely related…"

He hung up.

"Morning, dad. Working already?"

"Good morning, sweetheart," he joined her at the table. "No, it's just a new case… These college kids, losing their minds over… nevermind, let's talk about your job. How is it been going?"

"Different from what I expected," she took a sip of her coffee, trying to hide her discomfort.

"In a good or a bad way?"

"Hmmm… both."

She told him about a few of the cases she had seen and other interns she met. As dad seemed happy and relaxed, she found a perfect opportunity to get into the subject she intended to.

"Yeah, I can't believe I almost threw it all away for… Speaking of which, have you heard anything about _them_? MPC, I mean."

Her question almost made her father choke with his coffee. His expression quickly changed.

"Why are you asking? I hope none of them contacted you, now you're back in LA."

"N-No," Allison tried to calm him. "I was just wondering."

"Good, because if any of them try to mess with your head again, I'll make sure they'll never leave jail in this lifetime."

The mood between them became tense. Allison decided to leave earlier for work, but before, she grabbed something in her bedroom.

* * *

Empty. Mona's room was empty. A hint of disappointment appeared in Allison's face. She had probably ran away like she always did, for multiple reasons, including the fact she was assigned as her doctor.

"_This is it. She has completely moved on and maybe I should too._"

"Looking for me, Doc?" A known voice behind her made her freeze in place.

"Mona," she turned around to face her. She was returning from a vending machine, bringing some candy. "Hey, you're not supposed to have any of these!"

Mona shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed and opening a chocolate bar.

"Whatever, my body will be getting rid of it real soon," her expression darkened.

"This is why you must go through this surgery as soon as possible. I spoke to my supervisor and the rest of the team, we've scheduled it for this evening."

For the next minutes Allison explained her the procedure, the treatment and the post-op.

"What about the risks?" Mona wanted to know.

"The risks are minor. They're definitely higher if you don't treat it immediately. This lesion could become worse, compromising your liver functions and leading to hepatic failure."

When she finished, Mona let out a little laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, just seeing you talking in all these medical terms and acting professional. It's kinda hot."

Allison felt her cheeks burning.

"Mona!"

"Oh, I forgot about _Mr. Diamond_ there," she pointed to her engagement ring.

"It's not…" Allison sighed. "There's a thing called doctor-patient protocol."

"I don't usually follow protocols. Otherwise…" she pointed to the gunshot wound in her abdomen, "I wouldn't be here, right after earning my freedom."

"So, you've just left prison," Allison sat on the armchair next to her bed.

"It has been two weeks. Going through a surgery is the last thing I expected to do. It'd be so unfair if I died now."

"D-Don't say that, okay? The risks are minor! It's not a complex surgery."

"Relax," Mona grinned again. "I was only toying with you, Doc. I still intend to be around for a while. _Especially_ _now_…"

She said the last two words staring directly into her eyes, what made Allison's stomach flip. After a quiet moment, she broke the silence, wondering if she was about to do the right thing.

"I brought you something… to bring good luck," from her pocket, she handed Mona the fuzzy dice she gave her, years ago. She looked surprised.

"You still have it."

Allison nodded.

"You weren't able to forget this face at all, were you?"

"How could…" her pager beeping interrupted what she was about to say. "I'm sorry, I must check another patient now. If I don't see you again before your surgery, I just wanted you to know I wish you good luck."

"Thank you, Allison," Mona smiled. That smile Allison knew very well. "Anyways, in either case, I win. If I die, the last thing I've seen is your pretty face so…"

Allison let out a nervous laugh and shook her head. Before she left, Mona called her again, swaying the dice playfully between her fingers.

"Hey Doc, I've got a 6-6, it seems like I'm going to live after all."

"I'm definitely hoping so."

* * *

"Allison?" Griffin's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Is everything alright? You've barely touched your food."

"Y-Yeah, I'm just…" Allison sighed. "My very first patient is having a surgery right now and I'm quite worried."

He touched her hand in a comforting, reassuring manner.

"Hey, it's like my father always says, you cannot allow yourself to get so attached. The less attached you get, sooner these feelings will go away."

"I know, but I just can't treat it like it's nothing. It's a life and it matters to me."

"It's only because it's your first case. You'll get used with time."

"_Or maybe I'm in the wrong career,_" Allison thought, nervously checking her pager again.

They entered Griffin's car, but instead of driving her home, he was driving somewhere else.

"Where are we going?"

"I prepared you a surprise. Maybe it can help you to relax a little."

When he parked at the entrance of The Palmer hotel, she knew it not only wouldn't relax her, but it'd make her more tense. That place brought her a lot of memories…

"_You really want me, don't you? I can tell._"

"Did you like it?" Griffin asked as he opened the door of the most luxurious suite. "We still haven't had a chance of properly celebrating our engagement."

From behind, he moved her hair aside, exposing her neck and planting soft kisses on her skin. It made her shiver, not like before, but in an uncomfortable manner. Just like when they started dating and she was still getting used to the idea he was her only and best option at the moment. When she was forcing herself to develop an affection for him, trying to sink what was left of those feelings Mona once called '_an illusion_', '_a blanke_t'.

"I wish you had consulted me first about this," she took a step away from him.

"Come on, baby. You always liked surprises."

She sat down at the bed, looking at her pager again. No news were a sign of good news. In case anything had gone wrong, her presence would be requested. Griffin approached, kissing her cheek as his hand caressed her tight.

"Look, Griff," Allison took a deep breath. "I know you had planned a special night for us and that you'll be out of the country for weeks, but… I'm not really in the mood. This is really consuming me right now. I'm so sorry."

"Okay," she noticed he had a little bit of frustration in his voice. "So let's talk about this patient, if it's going to make you feel better."

"Uh, it's a… woman. She has a lesion on her liver, from a previous gunshot wound that wasn't properly treated."

Griffin's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Wait, is it the ex-con my father was talking about? Her presence is causing a huge buzz at the hospital, the nurses keep gossiping she used to be part of a gang and she's extremely dangerous. I can't believe he assigned you to this case!"

"And I can't honestly believe what I'm hearing…" she got up, headed to the window. "_Extremely dangerous_," she shook her head in denial.

"Promise me you'll be careful, just in case. If you want I can talk to my father, tell him you didn't know…"

"Yes, I did know and it doesn't change anything! About the 'extremely dangerous' part, it depends on how you see it. My father is a detective and I've seen people that are truly evil and never went to jail!"

She grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

"Allison, come on," Griffin held her arm, trying to stop her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound nasty or anything, but that chick has a bad reputation."

Allison opened her mouth in shock. She never expected that behavior from such a kind-hearted person as her fiancée.

"I couldn't care less about her reputation, I care about her life. I'm going back to the hospital."

"Stay here with me," he embraced her. "Only for a few minutes. We can cuddle and talk about our future, like old times."

"Our future. Of course."

Resting her head on Griffin's chest, while he spoke about his mission in Africa and the plans for their engagement party when he returned, Allison thought about her own future. Her apartment, her insecurities about her career and… Mona.

She remembered how Langston and being a doctor became her dream after her mother passed away. She wanted to go to the same University as her mom and make a difference saving lives. Unlike hers, that couldn't be saved.

But… would her dreams have been the same, if her mom had survived that car crash?

* * *

Wiping some tears from her face, she left the hospital's chapel, where she said a prayer for Mona's life and asked for guidance. She had just sat at the waiting room when a surgeon came to meet her.

"Dr. Wheeler?" He said. "Everything went as expected. The patient is recovering in her room."

"Are you sure?" She wanted to know. "Because when she was shot, after the bullet was removed, she had internal bleeding in the middle of the night and nearly died. She spent two weeks in coma."

"We'll ask a nurse to monitor her closer."

"I can do it myself."

She didn't want to go home anyways. She wouldn't be able to sleep. After drinking a massive cup of coffee, she walked to Mona's room. Though she was unconscious, her vitals were good and strong. Allison approached the bed, squeezing her hand softly. Noticing several new scars on her skin, she wondered what she had gone through during all those years.

She sat down at the armchair near the bed, monitoring her breathing and how she slowly started moving her hands and legs. Tired, she eventually drifted off.

Hours later, she woke up in a hurry, scared by the beeping sound of a monitor.

"Relax, gorgeous. It was the guy next door, it seems like things went bad for him."

Hearing Mona's drowsy and weak voice made her heartbeats return to normal. She took a deep breath, recomposing herself.

"Please, tell me you didn't stay here all night."

"N-No," Allison lied. "I arrived earlier, to check another patient. I sat down here and fell asleep."

"In my room?" Mona raised an eyebrow.

"Fine… I was worried, okay?" Allison finally admitted, as it was obvious Mona woke up before she did. "I was reading your chart, about your previous surgery and I was afraid to leave you unsupervised."

"VIP treatment? I like it."

Allison stood up and started to examine her and ask questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still high on meds, so I'm feeling nothing. I was having some nice dreams though," she grinned broadly. "I was still a goody two-shoes teenager in Bronx, I got a crappy job on a fast-food restaurant to help my mom… my grades dropped, yet, I was such a nerd they granted me a full scholarship in Langston and then… I met you."

Allison quite didn't know what to say.

"It's… uh, an interesting dream."

"Do you wonder sometimes? How it could've been… if you had chosen a different path?"

"Sometimes," Allison answered. "Right now, for example, I'm wondering if I picked the right career. I don't feel I'm gonna be a good doctor."

"You've just saved me."

"No, I only diagnosed you. The surgeons did the rest, and you. You survived."

They both laughed. Then Mona touched her hand.

"Man, instead of taking you to that stupid prom, I should have ran away with you."

Their eyes locked for a moment. Allison didn't pull away for a few seconds, enjoying the contact of Mona's touch. Then, she sighed and cleared her throat.

"Doctor-patient protocol, remember?"

"Yeah… forget what I've just said, I'm high on meds anyways."

She yawned, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

The following days passed quickly, while Allison was busy most of the time, she'd often sneak into Mona's room. She was showing good signs of recovery, being her usual self, complaining about the nurses and the hospital food. That morning, Allison received the news she was ready to be discharged.

"Morning, I'm bringing you the news you've been waiting for."

"Am I finally be able to eat _anything_ I want?"

"Uhhh no, but… your latest exams came just fine and you can go home, with some restrictions."

"What kind of them?"

"You'll need a lot of resting, no physical effort for a couple of months and you'll need a special diet for a while. It's all here in this paper."

Mona read the instructions carefully before bursting into laughs.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll provide all of this in the streets and the shelter I sleep at night."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notes:_**

\- English is my second language, please forgive me for any mistakes.

\- I'm sorry for taking so long, inspiration took a some time to hit for this chapter. But adding Mona's POV made things a lot more interesting. I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Dad, remember Mona? My… prom date?"

It didn't matter how many times Allison had practiced that conversation in front of a mirror, she wasn't prepared. She knew it would not go well. Mr. Wheeler still held a grudge against the Mercy Park Crew, for almost ruining his _little girl's_ life.

She woke up earlier that morning and prepared breakfast herself. Bacon and eggs, as Mr. Wheeler liked. He had came home late from work in the previous night. An investigation of a new case was taking much of his time.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he yawned. "You're already up? I think I'm the one who missed the alarm this morning."

"No, actually…" she put a smile on her face. "I woke up earlier. I wanted to prepare your breakfast, I hadn't done it in a while."

"Aren't you the best daughter in the world? Your mother would be so proud of the woman you've became. At this time, she'd be already helping you to plan your wedding."

"I'm sure she would… uhhh, dad? Remember how mom always helped people in need? She would never refuse help to anyone."

"Of course, you inherited that from her. No surprise you've became a doctor."

"So…" she served his plate as she delivered the news, avoiding eye contact with her father.

It was a matter of minutes until the peaceful environment of the Wheeler's cozy residence turned into pure chaos. Mr. Wheeler's face turned purple red, his eyes were wide and his fists clenched.

"It's only for a few weeks," Allison tried to assure him, as if it'd calm him down somehow. "Until she's fully recovered."

"I should've known… Yesterday when you asked about _them_! That thief… she planned all of this!"

"Dad, she just got released from jail. There's no way she could've known."

"Eight years? Only eight years? There's something wrong, Allison. She escaped. And she's trying to drag you into this mess again."

Allison still tried to explain. Mona had her time reduced for good behavior and she had been working at Vaughn's food truck during daytime and sleeping in a shelter at night.

"She's homeless and with barely any money to live."

"What about her family, huh? Where are they?" Mr. Wheeler wanted to know.

"She doesn't talk about her family. All I know is she and her mom used to live in Bronx when she was arrested for the first time."

"Good, so we're going to locate her."

"I agree," Allison nodded. "Now I'm gonna pick her up. Until we locate her mother, it's here she's staying."

* * *

"I had even forgotten how it felt like," Mona was sitting down at Allison's car, on the driver's seat, holding the wheel. "Where's your car, by the way? Why did you trade it for this piece of junk?"

"I… I sold it. I had some… student loans to pay. And this _piece of junk _was a gift from my dad, for my graduation."

Mona analyzed the car a little bit further.

"Well, we still can make some improvements."

"You're not allowed to drive yet, remember?" Allison reminded her, making her move to the passenger seat.

"My life became so boring," Mona complained. "It feels I'm still in prison."

"About that… my dad isn't thrilled about your presence in our house so we'll have to state a few rules."

Mona rolled her eyes.

"When you said I could stay in_ your_ place, I thought you meant it was literally _your_ place."

"My apartment won't be ready for few weeks and you need a decent place to stay. I mean it, Mona, if you don't take care of yourself this time, it could become a serious issue."

"As you command, Doc."

As Allison started driving and telling the rules, Mona listened to everything in silence. She'd be sleeping in Allison's bedroom, where she was supposed to stay in bed most of the time, resting. Allison would be preparing her a special diet, to focus on her full recovery. Until then, she was not allowed to leave the house alone.

"It's almost like prison," Mona complained, suddenly she was back to her usual frowned face, "but with some benefits."

"Before going home," Allison tried to lighten the mood, "driving around a little won't kill you, right?"

She drove a few miles, stopping in front of a beach. Though Mona wasn't allowed to leave the car and walk, feeling the sunlight and the ocean breeze would make her feel better.

"Why did you stop here?" She questioned.

"I always come here to clear my head or only to relax," Allison told. "I thought it'd do you some good."

"I remember coming here with the crew at night once. Ximena's idea. Toby isn't a very good swimmer, he nearly drowned," a small smile appeared on the corners of her mouth. "We had a blast."

"Did you ever hear from them again?"

"No and Vaughn didn't trust me enough to spill anything. He thought I could betray them again."

"Those were good times. I would do it all again, if I had a choice."

"Well, good things always come to an end and they never stick for too long. In the end, it's you and only you."

Allison detected a trait of disappointment in her voice. Like if she expected the crew would come back for her or even find a way to visit her, but obviously, it never happened.

"What about your family?" Allison asked.

"You still ask too many questions," was the response she received, followed by a smirk.

* * *

When they got home, Allison offered her help to leave the car and walk, which she refused. She took a few steps and looked back, noticing Mona was having a hard time to walk.

"Actually… maybe I could use a little hand."

"Of course."

She placed an arm around Allison's shoulders, while the young woman supported her by the waist.

Opening the door, Mr. Wheeler was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"D-Dad," Allison was caught by surprise, "I thought you were supposed to be at work."

"I'm taking the night shift. I wanted to be home for this moment."

He directed his angry gaze to Mona.

"You, sit down here," he ordered. "Now."

"Sorry, pops. It's little bit too late to lecture me, I'm a lost cause."

"I'm not offering you an option, Miss. You'll sit down here and listen…"

"Make me."

In that moment, Allison knew how intense her next few weeks were going to be. Mr. Wheeler wasn't willing to accept Mona in their house, and Mona wouldn't accept his cop attitude around her.

"Dad!" Allison interrupted, trying to calm the mood. "T-There's no need for that, okay?"

"There _is_, Allison. And you better listen too."

She helped Mona to sit down at the couch and placed herself right next to her.

Mr. Wheeler threw an evidence folder on the coffee table. A folder containing files about Mona. She raised an eyebrow.

"No offense, Detective. But if you're gonna interrogate me, you should know I've served my time in jail and now I'm free."

"Alright, _Mona_…" he grinded his teeth in rage, "that's not even your real name, is it? It's a false identity Kaneko provided you."

Mona opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly interrupted her.

"I wonder how Dr. Terry Williams, one of the most powerful lawyers in the country took your case. You don't come from a wealthy family, you don't have any money yourself… These records doesn't seem accurate to me, there's something _shady_ about them."

"Dad, why is this supposed to matter?" Allison noticed how uncomfortable Mona was with the accusations.

"Give me those files," she extended her hand.

After taking the papers from Mr. Wheeler's hand, she smirked and started to place a few of them across the table.

"Here's it. How I spent my time studying and working in jail. I got my GED, I attended many different classes… and as you can see, I was quite good in all of them."

Allison extended her eyes to read. Mona had straight A's in every class she took. There were also additional comments of her teachers about her performance.

"Dr. Williams does a charity work. Time from time she visits prison, looking for someone she knows is worthy helping. For _these_ reasons…" she took some other files from the folder, Allison distinguished them as admission letters, from five different universities, nine years before, when Mona got arrested for the first time. "And _these_… she took my case."

Mr. Wheeler examined the papers once more.

"If all of this is even real, I suppose you've already learned the consequences of getting involved with wrong people, right?" He got up, to face Mona even closer, "I'll only say it once. Stay away from Allison! Don't ruin her life, like you ruined yours. Understood? Don't make me send you to prison again, because this time I'll make sure you're never getting out."

"Don't worry, Detective Wheeler," Mona got up too, showing she was not intimidated. "As soon as I'm able to move properly, I'll go away. I promise, you or even your daughter, won't hear from me again. Also, if I knew Allison would be in that hospital I'd never gone there. I made her promise she'd forget me and I can see she did it quite easily, for the last eight years."

Allison felt her stomach flipping. No, she didn't. She was never capable of forgetting Mona, not even for a day. Everything reminded her of her first lover. Her heart would race faster everytime she scented her fragrance in the air or when she saw a 2008 Yottsume Halberdier, like the one she owned. She'd always check her emails, her social network accounts, hoping for any contact or news about her. Countless were the letters she wrote and never sent.

"I'm more than pleased to hear that. She certainly did. You were just the rebellious phase of her teenage years, Mona, and as you know, they don't last."

Mona gave her a quick glance, then at her left hand. Allison could tell how hurt she was by her father's words, even if she was doing her best to hide it.

"Dad," she interrupted their discussion. "I wanna speak to you, _in private_."

"_Private_, Allison? You were the one who took all our privacy away, by bringing home a criminal! Now I'm gonna have to pay attention if my belongings or our money disappear and you want to speak _in private_?!"

She shook her head in denial, refusing to believe what her father was saying. By her side, Mona started to wince in pain.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, worried.

"Nothing… just some pain…"

Of course, in the recommendations list she also included Mona shouldn't be under any stressful situations, what could also affect her health at the moment. She felt bad for putting her through that.

"Let's take you to my room," she helped her to get up. "It's almost time for your meds."

* * *

_"Hmmm,"_ Mona though, holding a picture she found on Allison's desk,_ "too much for a Mr. Perfect."_

Griffin Carlson, she had learned. Allison's stupid father wouldn't shut his mouth about that playboy guy in the last few hours, counting his accomplishments and titles. For her knowledge, of course. She _had_ to know Allison was engaged to someone better than a criminal. His father was not only an important doctor and researcher, but the hospital's current chief. Yet, Mona couldn't help thinking there was something odd in the family in that portrait. They were…

"_too good to be true,_" she put the picture back in place, grabbing another one. It was Allison in her graduation party. She looked even more stunning than in her Prom. Except that this time her date was another. Mona rolled her eyes. "_Screw you, Mr. Diamond._"

_"Does Dr. Carlson or Griffin know about it?" _She heard Mr. Wheeler shouting in the living room. Her curiosity was bigger than her pain, so she approached the door to listen better.

_"No,"_ Allison answered. _"And you're not telling them." _

_"Oh, why not? Why not heat things up a little bit more?" _Mona thought, with a devilish smirk on her face.

_"Of course not. If they find out you're giving shelter for a dangerous criminal, who used to be your girlfriend, Griffin will break your engagement immediately. You may even lose your internship." _

Her smirk grew even bigger in satisfaction with a few of the words pronounced. _Dangerous Criminal_, that made her feel kinda important somehow. MPC must have given the Detective a hard time in the past. _Girlfriend_, she never thought about Allison as her girlfriend, they didn't really have time to determine their relationship. She always thought about her as a lover, an affair. Something more impossible to reach. _Break your engagement immediately. _That part made her almost text _Mr. Diamond_ with the news, but that one last part stopped her from wanting it. _You may even lose your internship. _Though she could tell Allison was conflicted about her career, the last thing she wanted was to jeopardize her job. It was true, Dr. Carlson's snobbish ass wouldn't be thrilled with the news. After all, Allison should be breaking a few rules from what she earlier called _'Doctor-Patient Protocol'_.

The noise of the front door slamming shut and footsteps heading to the bedroom made her quickly return to bed, where she finally noticed a mural of pictures on the wall. Those were the most important moments in Allison's life and her Prom, where Mona was her date, was not included in them.

_"You've kept your promise after all,"_ she sighed with some disappointment.

* * *

"Does Dr. Carlson or Griffin know about it?" Her father asked before leaving for work.

"No," Allison kept her focus on the food she was preparing to Mona. "And you're not telling them."

"Of course not. If they find out you're giving shelter for a dangerous criminal, who used to be your girlfriend, Griffin will break your engagement immediately. You may even lose your internship."

He slammed the door shut. Allison took a deep breath, trying to recompose herself. Then, she prepared a tray of food and took to Mona.

"Hey," she smiled. "I know this isn't what you really wanted but… it's better than the hospital's food."

Mona was still silent, as she had been after the discussion with Mr. Wheeler. She had fallen asleep for a couple of hours, then Allison offered her help to take a shower, which she refused. She hadn't hear another word from her ever since.

Before starting eating, Mona pointed to the bedroom's wall.

"Your mural of pictures," she gave a small, ironic laugh. "There isn't a single pic of your prom. See? It wasn't so hard to forget."

"I-I…" she tried to explain the pictures were in a box in the garage, where Mr. Wheeler had been hiding for years, but Mona didn't give her enough time.

"I'm glad you kept your promise, Allison. I apologize for putting us both in this situation. As you, I didn't want it."

"It's not your fault. And I'm the one who must apologize for my father's behavior."

"I understand him. He's right to be concerned. After all, with everything that happened you could've been in jail… or shot."

"Still doesn't give him the right to treat you like…"

"An ex-con? It wasn't the first and won't be the last. Until I restart my life somewhere else, this is how I'll be constantly treated."

After dinner, Allison turned on the TV, but it didn't take long for Mona to fall asleep again. Her body was still weak from her illness and from the surgery. She tucked her with a blanket and arranged her pillows. She couldn't stop thinking about her plans of going away again.

"Don't go away…" she whispered close to her ear. "You don't have to be alone, not anymore."

"Stop it, Doc," Mona mumbled in her sleep. "Or I may get used to this again."

Later in the guest room, she close the door behind her and ignored Griffin's calls for the third time. She threw herself on the bed, unable to stop thinking of Mona's words.

"_As you, I didn't want it._"

"_Wrong, Mona. Maybe this is exactly what I wanted, what I wished for all these years…_" she bit her lower lip, with a little bit of acceptance and a hint of regret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

\- English is my second language, please forgive me for any mistakes.

\- It's my first time writing this pairing so, I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I needed someone to talk."

Allison was sitting at the hospital's cafeteria with her former best friend, Riya, in front of her. She told her everything that happened in the last few days. From her return to LA to Mona staying in her house. From the constant war between the ex-MPC member and her detective father, to the constant desire she felt being around Mona.

"Wait, are you telling me that Mona, the same Mona from your dark past, was your very first patient and now she's staying in your house? This is too much for a coincidence," Riya took a sip of her coffee.

"But it was, she just left prison. She had no idea I was even back to LA or that I was a doctor."

"Maybe somebody kept her informed during all these years?"

Allison sighed. She knew it wasn't true. Mona wanted to make explicit the whole time that she wasn't willing to find her again. She wasn't sure if she constantly said that on purpose, to hurt her, or if she was trying to prove it to herself.

"I don't know, all I know is… the feelings, they've returned. I can't even force myself to speak to my fiancé anymore."

"Allison, if you want to hear an advice, don't throw it all away for Mona again. Someday you'll get home and she'll be gone. That's how she is, it's the life she chose, she isn't changing. Now Griffin, you've been with him for eight years. He's a doctor, like you, and… he has a steady life. He never served time in jail."

Riya's words didn't leave her thoughts the entire night. She had a hard time to sleep, missing even the alarm. It was something else that made her jump out of her bed. It was her phone beeping, a text from Griffin.

Allison sighed and typed a reply, lying she had been really busy lately. So busy she'd forget to charge her phone. A discussion in the living room, made her awake completely.

"_I'll ask for the last time, who were you calling?_" Mr. Wheeler's voice echoed through the entire house.

"_It's none of your business, Pops!_" Mona's voice followed right away.

Allison decided it was better to intervene before they killed each other.

"I'm not your father or I'll ever be."

"Good, because I've never had one and I'm not looking for a replacement."

"Guys…" Allison spoke, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Can you both stop? Peace, please?"

"Allison, she was making a phone call! You know what she's doing, she's trying to get in touch with _them_!"

"Dad!" She yelled, making her father listen. "I authorized her to make any phone calls she need. She was calling her lawyer, who's trying to get her some money from the time she worked in prison."

"Is it true?" Mr. Wheeler directed the question to Mona, who nodded in response. "You believe her too much, Allison. Way too much."

"Screw you both," Mona went back to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"I do, dad," Allison said. "Nobody believes her, but I do. I know her. I know when she's lying."

"No, Allison. You don't. You know an illusion you had back in High School. Reality is very different. Sooner than you think, she'll be back to car theft. But this time she won't be dragging you into this, I won't let her."

After breakfast, Mr. Wheeler announced he'd be out of town for an investigation. Another murder case, that seemed to be connected with the others.

"B-But Mona will be alone and she…"

"What concerns me, Allison," he told before entering the car, "is that _you_ will be alone with her."

—-

In fact, his words never left her mind during the whole day. When she was at work, her father was responsible for taking care of Mona. It was against his will, but he did his best to treat her well. When Allison arrived, he'd leave for his turn. Until now, she never really had much time to be alone with her ex-lover. For the first time, she'd have an entire night and the following morning. That thought made her stomach flip.

Her day at the hospital hadn't been easy either. She had two patients that weren't responding to the treatment and another one she couldn't close a diagnosis, causing her a lot of distress.

"Here we go…" Allison spoke before leaving the car, when she finally got home after an exhaustive day.

For her surprise, the whole house was dark and silent. Riya's words instantly came back to her thoughts.

"Mona," she shouted. "I'm home."

She obtained no response, what made her rush to her bedroom. She opened the door and for her surprise, Mona was still in bed.

"Hey, didn't you hear…" she approached, noticing something was wrong. She placed her palm on Mona's forehead. "Oh my god, you're feverish."

"It hurts too," Mona grunted, holding the place she'd operated recently. "I'm sorry, Allison."

"For what?"

She took a while to answer.

"I decided it'd be the best for all of us if I just disappeared. I was walking to the bus station, but things got too bad. The pain was so intense I started vomiting. A woman drove me back here."

"Mona! Your body wasn't ready for such a massive effort. Oh my god, couldn't you listen to me at least for once?"

"I'm sick of putting you in trouble with your dad. And I'm sick of his judgments and accusations too."

"There's a thing called '_talking_', that people usually do before taking extreme measures. You should've talked to me first."

Allison examined her. She had no way to find out if Mona's action had caused any internal damage. Yet, driving her to the hospital could put her in a risky situation with Dr. Carlson. She gave her a painkiller, an antipyrect and decided to wait.

—-

"Thank you, Dr. Carlson," Allison hung up the phone. Alone in her bedroom, she called her boss, and father-in-law. She lied, saying Mona had contacted her. He suggested the same procedures she did. Both the pain and the fever should be temporary effects of the big effort she made. In case she didn't improve in a few hours, she should attend the emergency as soon as possible.

After taking a shower and preparing them dinner, Allison went to her father's cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine. Though she was a lightweight, some alcohol could help her to relieve the stress. After a few glasses, she was about to check on Mona again, but her presence in the kitchen was an indication she already felt a lot better.

"Wow!" She noticed the bottle of wine, half consumed. "Bad day at work?"

"What are you doing here?!" Allison asked. "You need to rest. Even more now!"

Mona grimaced in response.

"I'm okay. I just can't stand being locked in your room all day anymore."

"Sit down here then."

Allison pulled a chair and served her dinner. She sat in front of her, about to explode in rage.

"Where were you going?" She inquired.

"I have no idea," Mona shrugged.

"I trust you. I believe in you. That's why I allowed you to use my phone and computer. Does it have anything to do with the phone call you made this morning?"

Mona stared at her for a second. Allison could tell the question bothered her somehow.

"You shouldn't trust me this much. For your information, I lied to you. My lawyer wasn't the only person I called."

"Who was the other one?"

"Why don't you check for yourself?"

Allison did as she told. She went to the phone and after checking the records, she called the last dialed number.

It was in another state. For her surprise, it wasn't either Logan or Colt that answered, but a woman, that Allison quickly learned to be Mona's mother.

"Y-Yeah, she's fine… I dialed the wrong number, I'm sorry."

She returned to her seat, somehow feeling guilty for what she just did. If she wanted to keep Mona around and earn her trust, being suspicious of everything she did wasn't the right thing to do.

"See why I was leaving?" Mona asked. "In the first opportunity, you acted exactly like your dad. You assumed the worst about me."

"I-I… I'm so sorry, it's just… people tell me things about you all the time. They say you'll go away, that you'll go back to your old life…" as much as Allison tried to control herself, a few tears ran across her cheek. "I care about you. I don't wanna lose you again. You can't blame me for being afraid, you push me away all the time. You don't let me in…"

She got up and went straight to the guest room. Being alone was what she needed the most in that moment.

—-

"Allison?" After a few minutes Mona opened the door, to find the young female sitting on the bedroom's carpet, in tears.

Though she wasn't good at comforting people, the fact Allison was so upset bothered her a little. The last thing she wanted was to see her crying. She sat on the bed's edge near Allison, looking for the right words to say.

"This is my fault. I was angry at your dad and I didn't think how it'd affect you. I kinda pushed you to call my mom, so…" she took a deep breath, fighting hard to pronounce those words. "I'm sorry."

Allison wiped a few tears from her face and sighed. Then she joined her on the bed.

"It's not only about you. I've been under so much pressure lately, it's my dad, my job, my relationship… I feel like 18 years old Allison all over again, I don't know what I want, I don't know what to do."

"That's okay. Most people don't."

Allison finally opened a small smile.

"Can I tell you something I never told anyone?" She asked. Mona nodded in response and she proceeded. "When I decided to be a doctor, I was only thirteen years old. My mom died in a car crash. She was taken to a hospital, but they weren't able to save her. Then I watched my dad secretly crying every night and… I didn't want that pain for anybody else. All my teenage years I spent studying, focusing on Langston, the same university my mom attended. Griffin was my first actual boyfriend and I'm already engaged to him. Now I question myself all the time, is that what I really want?"

"Well, if you're not happy with who you are, you can always change," Mona told her. "You're an adult now. No one can force you to be a doctor… or marry _Dickens_."

"_Griffin_," Allison corrected with a small laugh. "What about you? What do you plan to do now?"

Mona was thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know. I don't want to work on Vaughn's food truck forever, but after being imprisoned for eight years, I don't plan to come back to jail again. And there's my lawyer, who was an angel in my life. I was in a really dark place when she took my case. And there's also my mom and you…"

"_Me_?" Allison's eyes widened in surprise.

Realizing what she just said, Mona stopped breathing. She felt her cheeks burning.

"_Y-You_… did I say '_you_'?" She tried to fix it. "I mean, I don't wanna cause you more trouble with your dad and your boss. T-That was what I meant."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two. Allison would glance at her every second, as she was preparing to say something.

"I was never able to forget you."

"Nobody usually is," Mona used her usual defense mechanism, crack jokes when she was feeling nervous. "Look at your father, even after eight years he…"

"I'm not joking, Mona. Everytime I came to California, I'd catch myself in front of the prison, wondering if I should visit you or not."

"I'm glad you didn't. That wasn't a place for you."

"Would you let me finish, please?" Allison sighed. "And I wrote you multiple letters I never sent. I only started dating Griffin to fill the emptiness I felt without you. To get rid of the anger and sadness I never stopped feeling for having to drop you at that hospital and leave you alone! You almost died. I-I was a coward, like your ex. I should've done more for you."

"Hey," Mona squeezed her hand, noticing how emotionally disturbed she looked. "It's not your fault, okay? Were you going to throw you life away, give up on your dreams only for me? I'm happy for you, I really am. All I wanted was for you to move on. You deserved it."

"Griffin was only a mask, to hide my feelings for you."

"And now? Do you love him for real?"

"I guess you already know the answer."

Allison straddled her. Her face being only inches from her. She looked into Mona's eyes in a dangerous manner. She removed a strand of her black hair away from her face before leaning forward, in a manner their lips were almost brushing. Before Mona could close the distance between them, Allison's phone started ringing.

"Griffin," she read the name on her screen. "My fiancé."

Mona rolled her eyes in frustration. Allison stood up, walking away from her to the other side of the room, where she stared at her phone, unsure of what to do.

"Are you going to answer?" Mona asked.

"Not today," Allison turned off her cell phone. "I'm gonna wait until tomorrow, so I can clear my head a little."

"And what will you tell him?"

Allison left through the door without saying a word. Alone with her thoughts, Mona wondered what it meant. Did that mean Allison was going to dump her fiancé for her? Or did that mean she'd continue lying to him, and to herself?

—-

"_Another terrible night of sleep_," Allison thought when she woke up on the couch, feeling tired and with a terrible headache. "_At least I have the day off._"

The headache lead her to remind of the wine she had in the previous night, followed by the things she said and the things she could've done if Griffin hadn't called.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

Though Mr. Wheeler hadn't arrived yet, she found a mug of coffee and a plate of pancakes in the coffee table. Under it, she found a note:

_"Dear sleepyhead, my lawyer came pick me up for a quick meeting. I'll be right back. I promise."_

Allison opened a smile. That was a sign Mona was finally warming up to her again and willing to show she was determined to stay in her life this time. She bit her lower lip in excitement. Maybe it was time to follow her heart. She was ready to text Griffin a message, saying she needed to speak to him urgently, when the door bell rang.

She went to open it, expecting to see either Mona or her dad, but for her surprise it was Dr. Carlson.

"Dr. Carlson, hey," she greeted, confused. "What brings you here so early in a Saturday morning?"

"Hello, Allison," he said. "Do you have a minute?"

She invited him in and served him some coffee.

"Griffin said he tried to call you last night, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I was with that patient I told you."

"Is she doing well now?"

"Yeah, after the medication she improved quickly."

Allison tried to hide her nervousness.

"So," the man smiled after a moment of silence, "Griffin was going to tell you the great news last night."

"What news?"

"I received a proposal to work on a big research in New Zealand and I'm taking you and my son to integrate my team. It'll be a lifetime opportunity. What do you say, Allison?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

\- English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- Loving Mona's personality, that was my favorite chapter to write so far, as it includes more of her POV than Allison's. I hope you enjoy it too.

* * *

The following days passed quickly. Allison closed herself, avoiding both Dr. Carlson and Mona. She wasn't ready to give a final answer, to any of them. Breaking up with Griffin and declining the opportunity his father was offering could be the end of her newly-started career. On other note, she couldn't measure the consequences of breaking Mona's heart. She'd probably go away and do something stupid out of anger. She felt guilty, as she'd act exactly like her ex, abandoning her all over again.

That morning though, she had no alternative, Mona had one last medical appointment with her.

"Well," she grinned. "The latest results of your exams came back great. You're officially discharged."

"Yay, that means I'm officially kicked out of your house too?" Mona joked.

"Of course not. You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it, but…" she looked down at a watch on her wrist. "There's somewhere else I have to be."

"Oh," Allison smiled, "where is it?"

"You'll find out later."

Mona blew her a kiss and left through the door. Deep down, Allison could tell she noticed how she was keeping a distance since that night. Yet, she was respecting it and giving the space she needed.

"That night…" she thought. The night she confessed her feelings, followed by the news she could be going to another continent in only a few weeks. If only she could make a decision that wouldn't hurt anybody's feelings.

* * *

"_And full freedom, finally,_" Mona waited outside the hospital for a taxi. She was supposed to be meet her lawyer again in a few minutes. On the phone, she announced she had really good news for her.

A luxury car parked near where she was standing. Though she was locked up for almost a decade, she was already familiar with that brand-new model. A well-dressed man came out from it, speaking on his cell phone. She read the sign marking the spot he parked.

"_The infamous Dr. Carlson,_" she thought. "_Nice car, Doc. In my old days, I'd love to take it for a ride._"

He didn't notice her. The heated argument he was involved in, didn't allow him to.

"I told you to not call me, not on this number!" He grunted, clenching his teeth. "I know… I know… I'm finding a way. I'm gonna get rid of…" suddenly aware of Mona's presence, he changed his expression quickly. "I'm gonna get rid of this laboratory, of course. They have been causing us a lot of harm. The quality of their products certainly dropped. The medication they're supplying isn't as effective as before."

He hung up and passed by her, with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Miss."

"Morning, doctor."

Mona gave him one last suspicious glance. By her experience, she couldn't help thinking how shady was the conversation she just heard.

Dr. Moron's behavior quickly became irrelevant, when inside a hotel room, her lawyer handed her a small package, containing money from the time she worked in prison.

"This isn't much," Dr. Terri Williams told her. "But it's enough to help you to settle down, while you seek for a better job."

"As if anybody is willing to employ me."

"Don't worry, I'll be handling that too. I have some contacts, I'll help you to find something."

"Are you my lawyer or a fairy godmother?" Mona grinned, throwing herself at a comfortable couch, while the female lawyer typed something on her laptop. She opened the package and handed the woman some of her money. "Here, all these trips from Philadelphia to LA, they must cost you a lot. It's the least I can do."

"There is no need," she answered, distracted. "The amount I was paid to take your case was more than enough."

"Huh?! But… you said you took me as part of charity program?"

"Oh! Nevermind! I… mistook you for another client. This one I'm reading about right now."

"Okay…"

Leaving her alone, Mona followed to her next stop. The mall.

* * *

When she arrived, carrying some bags, Mr. Wheeler was still home, for her displeasure. She rolled her eyes. He was distracted, working on an evidence board he had set on the living room.

"I have an alibi," she announced as she entered, only to provoke him. Allison's father looked at her and scowled in response.

"Busy this morning, huh?" He asked sarcastically, noticing the bags she was carrying.

"Yes, my money and it's all legal. For the time I worked in prison. It's not much, but at least I don't have to wear Allison's clothes anymore. And I bought myself a cell phone too."

"Good for you. What do you plan to do with the rest? Find an apartment, I suppose?"

"It's not enough yet. But I'll get a job soon," Mona sat on the couch, observing the pinned pictures of corpses on the board. "Gross!"

"This is what happens when you get involved with wrong people and drugs."

"In case you're implying anything, I've never done any drugs. I barely had any alcohol in my life. Kaneko wouldn't allow us to drink, besides being underage, we couldn't risk to harm the property we were supposed to deliver."

"The property you _stole_, you mean."

Mona replied with a wink, focusing her attention on her newly-acquired phone. There was a lot she wanted to find out on the internet, starting by Allison's social network. She could spend hours admiring all those beautiful pictures she posted through the years. Then, she went to search for news from her former crew partners. With no luck. They should still be hiding under new identities.

"Do you see the link between all of them?" Mr. Wheeler asked, getting her attention.

She got up and approached, examining all the pictures closer.

"Hmmm… a bunch of rich frat boys who partied too hard?"

Detective Wheeler sighed.

"That too. But they were all brilliant students, athletes, with a bright future ahead of them. What led them to death was a synthetic drug, that promised to enhance their performance, among other things."

"Do you have any ideas of who could be supplying them?" Mona was intrigued.

"Sadly, we haven't found a concrete clue yet," Detective Wheeler told. "We suspect from students, inside these universities."

Mona grabbed a paper that was hanging in the evidence board, reading a detailed laboratory analysis of the drug found on the students' system.

"College students aren't capable of developing anything of this sort, Pops," she explained. "They could be selling, but who's creating… you need to aim higher. Someone powerful, wealth and with a big knowledge of science and chemistry. The composition here is quite complex."

He looked at her, admired and surprised.

"How do you even know all of that?"

"Didn't you read my files? All those scholarships I had gotten… I used to be a science whiz."

She grinned, grabbing her bags and going to Allison's bedroom, where she had important plans to make.

* * *

Allison got home at evening, stressed as usual. She caught herself arguing with a patient's mother, who wanted to know more than she did, and would refuse to submit her son to any exams or procedures. It was a lot of work to convince her to do so. When she entered, an investigation board was placed in the middle of the living room, with creepy pictures of corpses. Which almost made her throw up.

"_Oh dad…_" she thought. Mr. Wheeler wasn't the kind who used to bring work to home. "_This case is really consuming you._"

She threw her purse on the couch and followed to the guest room. Her bedroom's door was half-opened, suggesting Mona was inside.

"Hey you," she opened it. Mona was finishing getting dressed, looking absolutely stunning in a black dress that valuated her body features. She had also applied a perfect make-up. "Whoa!"

"Like what you see?" She teased, smiling.

"U-uh, y-you look… great. But where are you going?"

She noticed Mona blushed a little and looked down, letting her raven black hair cover her face a little bit.

"I was wondering…" she bit her lower lip nervously. "Would you give me a chance to repay everything you've been doing for me? There's this new restaurant I passed in front, on the first day I left prison, and I really wanted to visit. Come with me?"

Allison stared at her in silence. She was completely torn, while she wanted desperately to accept, she knew where it could lead them.

"It's not a date," Mona assured. "But if you don't want it, that's okay. I'll go by myself and eat until I have no strength to come back home. I'm gonna ask all the dessert available in the menu."

"When I said you could eat normally, I didn't mean you could exaggerate," Allison said. "In this case, I better follow you. Only to make sure."

"As you wish, Doc."

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Allison was surprised by the place. Mona had already made a reservation for them in a VIP area outside, surrounded by trees, with a special illumination and a band, singing live-music.

She chuckled, remembering how soft and romantic Mona could be, just like when she took her to Prom, renting a limo and giving her the night she ever dreamed about. Though she spent the entire way complaining about the fact she wasn't allowed to drive yet, she now looked relaxed and happy.

"You shouldn't spend so much money, Mona," she told. "You need it."

"Chill out, Allison. I still have some to keep until I get a job. It's just… we never had the chance of doing something like this. I mean, go out together and chat. When we were starting having it, that stupid Brotherhood…"

She clenched both of her firsts with the memories.

"Mona, it's over. And I completely understand what you did. You only did it to protect yourself and to protect m–… all of us."

"Exactly."

They placed their orders, Allison was in shock with the amount of food Mona ordered for herself.

"What?" She grinned. "After spending eight years in prison and weeks on a special diet, I'm carving real food. I've been dreaming about this moment for years!"

"Well, I'm your doctor," Allison laughed, stealing small bites from her plate. "I need to make sure this food is safe."

After some minutes in silence, she decided to enjoy Mona being so open and sociable to start a conversation. Ask things she had been wondering all along.

"Tell me more about you. About these years."

"I was in jail?" Mona gave her a confused look.

"But… don't you have any stories or _anyone_ you met in there?"

Mona silenced. Allison couldn't tell if the question had upset her or if she was attempting to remember anything interesting.

"Not really, I had some really dark days. Especially after my judgment. I even considered…" she stopped. "Anyways, I spent most of my time working and studying. As you can tell, I'm not much of a sociable person, I didn't have many friends. But it doesn't mean I didn't make a few girls fall in love with me."

A hint of jealousy involuntarily erupted in Allison's chest. As much as she tried to control herself, she wanted to know more.

"Oh, any of them still holds a special place in your heart?"

"I never said the feeling was mutual."

Mona took a sip of her juice, her brown eyes never leaving hers, as if she knew exactly how Allison was feeling inside.

"What about you?" She wanted to know. "Any mind-blowing stories from Langston?"

"Oh, I made some good friends but I wasn't the partying type. I'd spend most of my time in the library."

"Please, don't tell me you met Cliff in the library?"

"It's _Griffin_, but…" Allison blushed. "Yes."

"How boring," Mona rolled her eyes.

That conversation brought some painful memories to Allison's mind. The endless days she spent at the library weren't studying anatomy or biochemistry, but researching law books, to find a possible manner to get Mona out of jail. Being in the same classes, one day Griffin joined her and his kindness helped to ease a little of her pain. Yet, she took a long time to develop romantic feelings for him. Months, years, maybe.

She still remembered their first night of love. She didn't felt any pleasure. She spent hours crying under the shower, wishing it was Mona that was sleeping by her side in the bed. He'd never compare to her, or make her feel the same way she felt in the night of her Prom.

"Allison?" Mona's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just… some bad memories. That's all."

"Oh, I was starting to think I'd have to eat this giant bowl of ice cream all by myself."

"Only in your wildest dreams!"

* * *

The way back home was silent. Allison could feel Mona had became tense for some reason. They never had a conversation about that night. Allison never gave the opportunity. While she didn't regret it, she was confused about her engagement and her move to New Zealand.

When they entered home, Mr. Wheeler hadn't arrived yet.

"I have something to tell you," she spoke softly, deciding it was the right moment. "About the other night."

"_It never ends well,_" Mona whispered to herself.

"I got this offer… Griffin's father will be working on a big research in New Zealand and he wants us to integrate his team. He even bought us this house and… that would make us anticipate the wedding to two weeks from now."

Mona didn't say a word. She didn't have to. Her face was giving away how deeply hurt and angry she was.

"You get incredibly stupid when you drink, you know?" She shook her head in denial. "But, congratulations."

She was about to leave to her bedroom, when Allison held her arm.

"Mona, wait! I meant every word I said that night, but… I don't know what to do. It's a lifetime opportunity and…"

"And Griffin is not an unemployed car thief, that went to prison twice and will never be able to fulfill all your dreams? I get it, Allison. It was fun when we were young, but now? You want the real thing. A top-class job, a fancy house, a good-looking husband with a perfect reputation and some spoiled children."

Her heart was thundering inside her chest… Three words that wouldn't leave her mind were ready to be said loud and clear…

"I want…"

"Don't you dare to say you want me to be happy," Mona interrupted her. "I don't need your pity! With the rest of my money, I'm returning to Bronx, where I should never had left in first place."

"._..you_," Allison finished the sentence in a whispering tone. Mona never listened, she had already slammed the bedroom's door. "Damn it, why don't you give me a chance to say it?"

All she needed to leave Griffin, the hospital and everything behind was for Mona to say it back. If she said she wanted her too, there was no more doubts or questionings, she run straight to her arms.

* * *

When Mona woke up in the next morning, Allison had already left. Which was a positive thing. She wasn't ready to see her face yet. Somehow she felt used. Betrayed.

As she arrived in the kitchen, Detective Wheeler was still having breakfast. She rolled her eyes, wondering what would be the lecture or insult of the day. She decided to spare him the work and deliver the news he waited so long to hear.

"Morning, Pops," she poured herself some coffee. "I have good news for you."

"Actually, Mona," he folded the newspaper he was reading. It was the first time she called her by her alias. Something was terribly wrong about it. "I wanted to thank you."

"_Great, Allison already told him I'm leaving,_" she frowned. "_That only proves she doesn't give a damn about me._"

"Our conversation yesterday. You gave me a new perspective about my case and how we could work on a solution."

"Uh, really?" She looked at him surprised, finding herself a seat at the table.

"All we have to do is to implant someone inside an university, to observe these young students and catch the supplier, who will eventually led us to whoever is creating those drugs."

"Good, Pops. The world is really changing, in case of causing trouble, I've helped the police. I've earned my place in Heaven after that."

He stared her, directly in the eyes.

"My point is, I can't think of anyone better for the job than… _you_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:**

\- English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- Things will start to get really wild next chapter. Stay tuned! 😜

* * *

"I've said no," Mona said, once again, placing her very few clothes inside a bag.

"After all you've done against the police, it's the least you can do!" Detective Wheeler insisted.

"I got locked up for eight years, I owe you nothing anymore."

"Well, I have something that may give you some motivation."

Mona was determined to go back to New York. Nothing else was holding her in Los Angeles anymore. She didn't have any attachments, she didn't owe anything to anyone, and Allison would be getting married really soon. Though she'd never admit, it was killing her inside. She spoke to her mom, who was more than relieved to have her around again. She even managed to buy a house, for the two of them to start a new life.

Detective Wheeler came back to the bedroom, tossing her a keychain.

"What? Are you bribing me with a car, Pops?" She chuckled. "I'm not allowed to drive remember?"

"If you accept the mission, you are," he affirmed. "And it's not _any_ car..."

She followed him to the garage to find her 2008 Yottsume Halberdier.

"My car!"

The painting was conserved, intact. Impressed, Mona carefully examined every detail of the engine, concluding that whoever had been keeping her car did an impressive job.

"I missed you, baby," she sat down at the driver's seat, remembering the good old days. "Where did you find her, Pops?"

"It was out of radar for a while, then a couple years ago the police found it in a dealership and took for possible evidence, to track the rest of your... _friends_."

The word _'dealership'_ caught her attention. She had a bad feeling about it, related to someone from her past. When she opened the glove compartment, her suspicions were only confirmed by a small handwritten note. _He_ had been keeping her car, for all these years. She scowled in rage.

"I don't want it anymore," she threw the keys back to Detective Wheeler. "Sorry Pops, find somebody else for you investigation."

"Griffin, I have to tell you something," Allison was sitting down in front of her laptop, getting ready to tell her fiancé she wanted to take a break. She had invented a perfect excuse, about this stressful moment of her life and how she wasn't ready for marriage.

"_What is it, Allison?_" He asked from the other side of the screen. "_Is it about our future house? Didn't you like it?_"

"No, actually it's about..."

The door opened in a slam and an angry Mona stomped inside. She was never in a good mood, but something had seriously upset her that morning.

"Could please stop with this kinkiness and come to the living room?" She angered. "It's important."

After convincing Griffin it was only her cousin who was spending a few days at their house, Allison went to the living room, where a heated argument between her dad and Mona was taking place. Which she found strange, considering Mr. Wheeler had been treating Mona surprisingly well in the last few days. Too well to be true.

"You're bribing me!" Mona yelled. "Into a suicidal mission."

"Oh please, what can be worse than allying yourself with the Brotherhood?" Mr. Wheeler argued.

"Act as a bait for a serial killer?"

"Guys," Allison shouted. "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Detective Wheeler explained his plan. Mona would be infiltrated in an university as a new student, where she'd socialize and find out who was selling a dangerous synthetic drug.

"With her reputation, these tattoos and the tough girl attitude... she's perfect for the job," he finished.

"Then you could lock me up again for buying drugs?" Mona asked.

"The police and the university will be aware of your disguise! We're even offering you a reward."

"Whoever is developing this drug is too big and powerful, I'm not willing to get shot a second time."

Allison completely understood Mona's point of view. It was risky and she was just recovering from a surgery. If she wasn't careful enough, the lesion could return and become something more serious.

"Dad," she spoke. "It's up to Mona to decide. If she doesn't want it, I'm sure you can find someone else."

"Thank you, Allison," Mona had some sarcasm in her voice. "At least for once you stood by my side."

She knew exactly what she meant. Mona was attacking her for the possibility she'd go away to New Zealand, after confessing her feelings.

She scowled at both of them and grabbed her car keys that were lying on the coffee table.

"I'm going out for a while. I have something else to solve."

Before Mr. Wheeler could protest or reinforce the fact she wasn't allowed to drive, unless she accepted the task, she was already gone. Allison took a concerned and weary sigh, wondering how or when she'd find a quiet moment of peace.

"I'll see what I can do," Mr. Wheeler shook his head and left for work.

Alone, Allison sat down at the couch. She reflected and somehow her mind clicked. Without even knowing, she had just found the most perfect solution for all her issues. A sly smile appeared on her lips.

Mona entered the dealership in her best bad girl attitude. She was sure that most of the employees there had heard about her at least once, through the old _'wanted'_ posters that could be found all over LA and the internet.

She confirmed the dealership's owner was indeed living in Los Angeles for the last couple years. Lying she needed an exclusive model of car, she demanded to speak directly to him.

She waited a few minutes inside his office, kicking her feet up on his desk. She examined the surroundings, if it wasn't for that security camera pointed at her, she'd take one of those expensive pens as souvenir. The door opened and a tall, black haired man wearing a fancy suit, came inside.

"Hello! How can I help you, miss..." that annoying, usual smirk he usually had on pictures and outdoors suddenly faded from his face. "Y-You... What..."

"Hello, David. Long time no see."

Uncomfortable, he sat down in front of her, almost panicking.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, in a low tone, making sure no one was listening. "I thought you were still in prison."

"I came to return the car," she told. "Since you've laid your dirty hands on her, I don't want it anymore."

David handed her back the keychain. His fingers slightly brushing her hand.

"What's the problem with a _father_ taking care of his _daughter's_ most prized possession while she's in jail, huh?" He looked her straight in the eyes, trying to intimidate her with his words. "I even made improvements for you! You should be more grateful."

"I'll never be grateful for anything you do!" She stared even deeper, showing she wasn't feeling threatened. "You abandoned us when I was two. We went through hell because of _you_!"

"Let me tell you something. A few years ago, I was watching some videos online and I was fascinated by Mercy Park Crew's skills. Especially one particular driver, the one behind the Yottsume. Can you imagine my surprise when I found out it was my own daughter? The one who fled from New York after a mysterious man bailed her out of jail. Oh, sugar. We have more in common than you think."

Mona clenched her fists in rage. She knew what awaited for her when she decided to meet that man. He was extremely manipulative and sadistic, but that was too much to listen.

"I'm not even a single bit like..." she interrupted.

"Let me finish," he silenced her. "I've met Kaneko, I worked for his dad when I was a kid. He taught us everything we knew about cars. He even hooked us up in some of his... _jobs_. Then when the police was hunting for our heads, that was when I went to hide in my grandparents' house in Lebanon, where I met your mom."

"You?!" Mona let out a laugh, pointing to the portrait on his desk, with his current wife and step-daughters. "The perfect family man used to steal cars?!"

"Like you, I was fascinated by that life. The adrenaline, the speed, the expensive cars, the easy money... but all of us have to grow up at some point," he told, in a cold and insensitive tone. "Don't get me wrong, I loved you and your mom, I truly did, but my job as real estate agent didn't pay enough. I wanted more. I wanted to be near these beautiful speedy machines somehow again..."

"Then you met her. Your rich wife, who has helped you to build all your empire."

"Exactly, I was only seeking for my best interests. Sorta like you, when you joined the Brotherhood. You could've escaped along with your friends, but you were aiming higher. You wanted more."

"Wrong," Mona smirked. "I was saving my life, and my girl's too. They were going to kill us both."

"And there you made a mistake, putting somebody's life above yours. You could've died, besides wasting almost a decade of your life in prison."

"I'm not like you or I'll ever be. I don't know what you want, but stay away from me. You never wanted to be part of my life, so screw off!"

Mona stood up, throwing the car keys on her father's desk again.

"Take it, it should be enough to pay the costs you had, hiring me one of the best lawyers in the country. What was your intention, huh? Was it to torture my mom? Show her you're in control?"

"What are you talking about? I never hired you a lawyer. I could've gotten you out of prison immediately if I wanted, with my powers and contacts. But like I said, you needed to grow up. Otherwise, right now you'd be still acting like a stupid kid, stealing cars in some other state. God knows if you'd even be alive."

"As if you care."

It was useless to keep arguing with that man. He was a sociopath. She was only putting herself under unnecessary stress. His presence in Los Angeles had now became the main reason why she should return to her mother's home. She had no idea of what he was planning, but it shouldn't be good. Nothing good ever came from that man.

She decided to keep her car. She still could sell it and use to money to rebuild her life from zero in New York.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Carlson," Allison said, inside her father-in-law's office. "I can't go to New Zealand right now."

"Why not, my darling?" His eyes widened in shock. "It's a lifetime opportunity. There's so many doors it will open for your future…"

"Actually, I'm quitting my internship too. Temporarily."

"What?!"

"I'm enrolling myself in a six-month course in university. I'm feeling kinda lost, so I'm searching for an specialization, as Griffin suggested."

The mention of his son's name should be enough to not upset the man too much. In the end, after speaking to Griffin, he was convinced it was really the best for Allison at the moment. She left his office feeling accomplished and victorious. Part of her problem had been solved.

Back to her house, Mr. Wheeler wasn't home. She knew he wouldn't be thrilled with the news, but when she told her real purposes, he'd eventually forgive her.

She went to her bedroom, where Mona was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to some music on her cellphone.

"Hiya, gorgeous," Allison grinned ear-to-ear.

She looked at her, rolled her eyes and unplugged the earphones.

"What are you doing home so early? And why do you look so happy?"

"I've quit it, Mona," she bit her lower lip mischievously. "I've quit my internship and I'm not going to New Zealand either."

"What?!" Mona stood up. "But good. It was about time, considering how miserable you were looking. What about _Gavin_?"

"_Griffin_ is supporting me," she told. "But he doesn't know my real purposes, of course. I'm enrolling myself in this six-month course to play the role my dad needs to catch these criminals."

"It's stupid and dangerous. Besides, your father will freak out and blame it on me. I'm not letting you do this."

"Then stop me," Allison challenged, "or... there's another option."

Only a couple of hours later, they were both inside Mona's car. They had just left the University, where Allison enrolled herself in the course and Mona filled the papers she needed, to be play spy for the police.

"Whoa, your car is looking great. The dealership did a great job on it."

"I'd have done better myself."

She noticed Mona was quiet and tense. She thought the news and her company in university would make her feel better, but her behavior barely changed.

After buying burgers and milkshakes, they were at home eating. Mona was still looking angry and very anxious.

"So, will you tell me what's bothering you?" Allison finally asked. "I mean, you don't have to be part of this job, if you don't want to."

"It's not that," Mona answered. "It's a personal issue. Someone from my past. He's living in LA and I'm sure his intentions aren't any good."

"Who is this? If you don't mind me asking."

"No one important."

Allison knew that was all she'd get from Mona, so she decided to change the subject. She burst into laughs.

"Can you just imagine? You and me, in college together?"

Mona gave in, laughing too.

"Yeah, babe. We're going to burn down that place!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:**

\- English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- Choices July Challenge starts tomorrow and I'm more than excited to share some other MonaxMC fics with you. Stay tuned!

* * *

"I still don't like this idea," Mr. Wheeler grunted.

"Neither do I," Mona responded, scowling with arms crossed. "Do _I_ look like I'm happy?"

"Will you two ever stop?" Allison finished placing her things inside her purse.

"I hope you're not doing _this_, _ruining your life_, because of _her_ _again_."

Mona rolled her eyes.

"Look, I only accepted this damn plan because Allison tends to do some stupid things. I _know_ she'll get in trouble."

"For the first time we agree, Mona. Though this behavior is more usual when you're around."

"Are we good to go?" Allison interrupted, trying to put an end in the discussion.

As expected, Mr. Wheeler wasn't happy. He protested, accused her of throwing her entire future away because of Mona but, in the end, he threw the towel, knowing it was useless to try to change her mind.

Mona nodded, waiting for her in front of the door.

"Before we go," Allison pulled out her cell phone, "one last thing."

She snapped a picture of Mona.

"Mona's first day of college. We need to save that moment. Your mom is going to be so proud!"

"Don't you even dare to send her that!" Mona angered. "If she knows I'm playing the bait for a serial killer, she'll kill me and your father together."

Allison laughed.

"Don't worry, but we'll show her when all of this is over. She'll be proud anyways."

Mona sighed and shook her head.

Outside, they were about to enter her car when she stood still, staring at a luxurious car parked at the opposite side of the street. Noticing their presence, the car drove away. Mona scowled.

"Who was that?" Allison asked, curious and worried.

"No one," she answered. "No one that matters."

Ignoring the tension in the air, Allison changed the subject.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" She giggled as Mona started driving. "I'm so excited."

"You're the only person I've ever met that would want to catch a serial killer to run away from your life. And I've met some weird kinds in prison."

With the mission, Mona was finally being more open around Allison. Her mood also improved, though she fought hard to hide it. She was always smiling and making jokes. The night were Allison confessed her feelings was never mentioned again, but she planned to bring that up again soon, when she was finally able to break her engagement.

Griffin had been unreachable lately. The internet signal was very poor in the area he was volunteering. Mona would often tease her, about him having a second fiancée in Africa.

They parked. Mona wouldn't leave the car.

"Let's go," Allison called.

"I suddenly feel nauseous again."

"Don't tell me Mona, _who doesn't give a damn about anything_, is actually nervous?"

"C-Can you blame me? Do you have any idea of how long ago was the last time I was in school? And trust me, it wasn't good."

"Okay... I'm gonna do something my dad always did, in my first school days," she kissed Mona's cheek. "A good luck kiss! See you at lunch."

Mona froze and then blushed. Allison left the car, leaving her alone. She hid herself behind a tree and observed at distance as she followed her own way.

* * *

The day passed quick, but it wasn't any easy for Mona. As she entered her first class, she felt a lump on her throat.

"_So this is how it feels like,_" she thought, remembering her past and how she was supposed to have attended to NYU or Columbia. Both of them granted her full scholarships, over a science project she developed in High School and she perfect GPA.

She picked a seat at the most hidden corner she could find in the auditorium. In that moment, Mona completely understood Mr. Wheeler's feelings towards her. She acted so stupid, throwing everything away for a girl. Searching her name on Google, she found out she was in jail again. Drug dealing this time. And she didn't even look so pretty or cool anymore.

The classes were easier than she expected. For someone that got a GED in prison, she stood out, being the one to answer all the questions teachers asked. Of course, not without attracting some jealousy from her classmates.

Anyways, it was lunch time and she was ready to reunite with Allison.

"Any news?" Mona asked, as soon as she joined her at the table. "I can't wait to get the hell out of here."

"No, there wasn't any creepy guys selling drugs in my classroom," Allison joked. "But come on, was it _so bad_?"

"_Bad_? My classmates have started spreading rumors I was in jail for murdering some dude. The only person who actually interacted with me was this Christian girl, saying she'll help me to find redemption."

Allison couldn't help but laugh.

"What about you? How many _Graysons_ did you meet in class?"

"_Griffin_. But no, there was no one like him."

"Obviously," Mona finally grinned, ironically. "Because he's the most perfect, handsome and also, good in bed."

"No, actually it's because most of my classmates are women."

"Oh! Any like me? I doubt it."

"Of course not! You're one in a million, Mona."

Mona suddenly stop laughing, wondering if Allison was still joking of if she really meant that. Before she could ask, her expression changed and she became serious.

"I'm breaking up with him," she told.

"Oh, my condolences."

"Can you just be serious and listen to me? I mean, I like talking to you. You don't judge or put any pressure on me."

Mona inhaled deeply, thinking of what to say, without sounding sarcastic or thrilled about the break up. She tried to remember the therapy sessions she was forced to attend in prison, where the therapist taught her to be more empathetic.

"Listen, Allison. You know I'm not the most appropriate person for heartfelt conversations or to offer comfort but..." she placed her hand on top of hers. "You gotta do what's the best for you. If you're not happy anymore, just do it. You're smart and pretty, besides having some impressive hot wiring skills and being a great driver. I'd say you still can have a lot of fun before settling down with someone."

"That was the sweetest thing I've heard in years," Allison smiled. "Thank you."

Mona didn't immediately removed her hand, Allison didn't bother moving hers either. They stayed like that for a brief moment, enjoying each other's touch.

"But I'm worried about you," Allison spoke again, in a serious tone. "About that guy who was parked in front of home this morning. You're not in danger, are you?"

Mona sighed. She didn't like sharing, but since she was staying in Allison's house, she deserved to know the truth.

"That's my..." she cleared her throat before saying the word, "_father_. Though he's the ultimate douchebag, he offers no threat. I hadn't seen him since I was fifteen. I have no idea why he suddenly became obsessed with me."

She told about his famous dealership, with all the stores he had around the country and how he had been keeping her car for the last few years.

"Maybe he's trying to make it up for the lost time and bond with you?"

"No, it's something else. I just don't know what."

Allison checked her watch, concluding it was almost time to go.

"I had a really nice time chatting with you," she said before leaving. "I hope we can do this more often."

"Yeah, me too..." Mona whispered, but she was already gone.

* * *

After lunch, Mona had a freshmen orientation in the library. Checking her phone, there was already multiple messages from Detective Wheeler, asking if she had gotten anything. She rolled her eyes and started to examine her surroundings.

"_Remember what you're here for. This life isn't for you. You're only playing a role._"

There was this young male, Brian. She had been watching him since the early hours in the morning. Mona knew his type very well. Big biceps, small brain. He was a Jock, what made her the suspect number one in her list. Discreetly, she took a picture of him, sending to the Detective.

Passing through one of the library sections, she saw a perfect opportunity to confront him, when he was pestering another freshman girl.

"Come on, gorgeous. Let me give you a tour of the campus. I'll show you the most interesting spots in this place."

"Leave me alone!" The girl ordered.

He didn't obey. Preventing her from leaving the aisle.

"At least give me your number. So we can get to know each other better."

"No!

"Come on..."

Mona decided it was the perfect moment to intervene.

"The girl said no," she calmly said. "Do you even know what _'no'_ means or... your muscles have overgrown your brain?"

"Get out of here, chick," he angered. "This is between me and... what's your name, gorgeous?"

Mona placed herself between them, frowning at him.

"You're crossing limits here, dude. So it's my business too."

"Do you have any idea of _who_ you're messing with?"

"What about you? Do you have any idea of _who _you're messing with?"

"Oh my god!" The girl yelled in that moment. "S-She's that girl who was in jail for stabbing a man."

Brian's expression suddenly changed.

"T-Those are rumors. She's only playing the bad girl act."

"Are you willing to test me?"

"I could break you in half if I wanted," the intimidating look was back on his face. "You've been warned. Stay out of my way."

As he went way, Mona glanced back at the girl. Who looked away, avoiding to face her.

"You're welcome," she said upon her silence.

She began to walk away, when she called her back.

"Wait! I'm so sorry, I just wanted to scare him away. I don't even know if these crazy rumors are true."

"And you don't want to find out."

Mona continued her way, but she heard the girl yelling _'thank you'_ at distance. She didn't care, she had gotten what she wanted. One first suspect for Detective Wheeler.

At the parking lot, she waited for Allison, when Krista, the Christian girl, came to her direction, making her wince in displeasure.

"_The Lord is testing me._"

"Mona!" She greeted. "How was your first day? Well, I hope."

"Fabulous," she replied with sarcasm.

"Good. Listen, I really meant it about redemption. If you prove you're willing to follow a new path, you're more than invited for our weekly Bible studies."

Mona didn't answer. She didn't want to sound disrespectful or offend her at all.

"Wow, is that your car?" She asked looking at the Halberdier EVX. "I-It isn't stolen, is it?"

"Probably," Mona sighed deeply. Kaneko had given her that car when she moved to Los Angeles, so it was very possible.

"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Listen, the first step for your redemption is to get rid of these things. Things that keep you attached to your sinful past. Will you be getting a new car?"

"Maybe, when I have money."

"I could get you a job, if you want. We do charity work for _people like you_, that served time in prison. But first you need to prove you're willing to reborn to a new life."

"I'll think about it," Mona lied, trying to end that conversation.

As she watched Krista entering her own car, she let out a laugh. She had the most expensive car of the moment. The same model as Dr. Carlson and her father.

"Snob."

* * *

Allison was never good at socializing, in school her only friends were always Darius and Riya. In college it wasn't very different. All the friends she made, she met them through Griffin. He was the popular one. But the situation demanded desperate measures. There was going to be a hot party in the weekend, to welcome the freshmen, and she needed to get invited. What place could be better to catch a drug dealer than a party?

During a break between classes, she found a group of girls reunited at the bathroom. She remained silent inside a stall, to listen to their conversation.

"Are you going to the '_Welcome Party_'?"

"Sure I am! It's one of the best parties of the year!"

"Do you know where I could get tickets? I tried to buy from Aaron, but he said they're expired."

"Don't tell anyone, but I bought some extra. You know, there will be some desperate people searching for last time tickets and I really could use some extra money."

"_Perfect,_" Allison thought.

She followed them to the corridor, her wallet in hands.

"Hey! Did you say you have tickets for the _'Welcome Party'_? I need two."

"You gonna have to pay double for them, honey. I was saving for some friends."

"I have this friend, who's a freshman too. After having such a hard time in life, she could really use some fun. I'll pay the triple."

In the end of the day, she was grinning ear to ear. Mona was waiting for her, leaning against her car's hood in the parking lot. As usual, she had a scowl on her face.

"What happened?" She asked. "I have the most awesome news."

"Is it related to the investigation?" Mona asked. "Because I don't know how longer I can't take without telling these dickheads to screw off!"

"Whoa, someone has definitely pissed you off."

First she told her about her suspect and her encounter with him at the library, where Mona saved a girl from him. In the end, she also misjudged her, repeating the rumors for everyone around to listen.

"And then there was this Christian girl, the one who wants to save my soul. She wants me to get rid of my car, but she has that brand-new European model all the douchebags have. My father and _Dr. Dickson_."

"Hey, your dad is a creep, I agree. But _Dr. Carlson_ is a good man. Have you seen all the humanitarian projects he does?"

Mona looked at her and sighed.

"Anyways," Allison changed the subject. "I have great news. Something that will help you to relax."

"Please, tell me it's my one-way ticket to New York?"

"No, you're not going away so easily. Not before we attend _'The Welcome Party'_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes:**

\- English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes.  
\- My entry for Choices July Challenge tomorrow, with the theme Reflection, was about Mona and MC too, but due to some personal reasons I'll be delaying it until Monday. My apologies! In case you want to check out my previous entries, here's the link: choicesjulychallenge  
After the month ends, they'll be added to this website too.

* * *

"Party, Allison?" Mr. Wheeler questioned. "This is how you intend to catch a serial killer? By taking _her_ to a party?"

"Dad, first we need to get the seller," she explained. "And what place is better than a party to catch a drug dealer?"

"I did not assigned you to the mission so you could hang out with her. You have a fiancé, don't you remember? And besides, there will be alcohol, sex and..."

"We're no longer teenagers, dad. We know what we're doing, right Mona?"

Mona was not even paying attention. She was sitting on the couch, focused on Allison's laptop. She wasn't hearing a single word of the argument, she just kept a concentrated look on the screen, while she typed uninterrupted.

"What?" She finally asked. "In case the two of you haven't noticed, I have an essay to finish."

"You don't have to worry about it," Mr. Wheeler told. "Bring me more suspects, more evidence. This is what you're supposed to be doing in college. Once the mission is over, you're out."

"Right, I forgot that wasn't for people like me," she scowled, closing the laptop. "Thanks for the reminder, Pops."

Mona left to the bedroom, leaving Allison alone with her father.

"Dad, she has been so engaged with this college thing. Why did you have to ruin it?"

"I didn't ruin anything, Allison. That's the truth. They're only allowing Mona there for the mission."

"B-But can't we arrange anything, after this is over? I mean, look at her essay. She's so incredibly smart. All the teachers are commenting her performance in classes. It's the first time I really see her finding pleasure in anything, other than... her _past habits_."

"I'm sorry, honey. This isn't my business and neither should be yours. She has made her own choices and there's nothing we can't do to change it."

Allison went to check on Mona, but after the argument with Mr. Wheeler, she was no longer social or even accessible. She followed to the guest room, where she was supposed to have one final conversation with Griffin about their engagement. Though he was online, he took a long time to pick up the call.

"_Allison, baby. Hey._"

"Hey Griffin," she sighed. "Do you finally have a moment so we can speak? It has been days I've been trying to..."

"_I'm sorry, I'm very busy right now. Yellow Fever epidemics. Too many patients to check_."

Another excuse. Allison rolled her eyes. It was almost like he knew what she was about to tell him.

"It's only for a few minutes," she insisted, losing her patience. "Come on, you had time to fly to Spain over the weekend, but you don't have a minute for me?"

Griffin's expression suddenly darkened.

"_S-Spain? I've never been in Spain, Allison. I'm trapped here in this small village, without internet signal most of the time. Trust me, we barely have water to drink!_"

"Well, your phone was displaying a different location a few days ago."

"_Oh..._" he looked down for a moment, pensive. "_I had to sell my old phone. That's it, the new owner must have forgotten to disable my ID. Thanks for telling me._"

"No problem, now can we..."

A message of lost signal was displayed on her screen. Allison punched the keyboard, frustrated.

"You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

When Mona woke up in the morning, she was still in a bad mood because of the Detective, who was only using her to do the job he was unable to. Things only got worse when she had an accidental meeting with Allison. In the bathroom. When she had _just_ finished. What lead them to be awkward around each other for the next hour.

"My bad," she was getting used to pronounce those words.

"There'd be no problem, Mona," Allison's cheeks went red again, "if you hadn't stared for so long."

"I was only appreciating the view. I hadn't seen it in a while, so..."

"No! Please, can we just forget it?"

"It'll be kinda hard, but I promise I'll try my best."

"Mona!" Allison's face was reaching a new shade of red.

"Consider it unseen," she spoke as Detective Wheeler arrived in the kitchen. "But I liked it," she whispered.

Allison's father interrupted them with another command. The University's basketball team would be hosting a _'Welcome Game'_, though Mona didn't have the smallest interest in attending, now she'd be forced to.

"Keep an eye on your suspect," he ordered, "and on _this guy_."

He showed the picture of a slender young male.

"He's the star of the team. Has been reported to be exhibiting abnormal behavior over the last few weeks. Watch who he speaks to, before and after the game."

She didn't have much work, as soon as they arrived in the University, the famous basketball star was casually chatting with Brian, who went back to his dorm carrying a small package.

"_It'll be easier than I thought,_" Mona thought, snapping some pictures.

Later in class, she finished her lab experiment before any other students, so she took the time to search for places to take Allison after the game, as an apology for the morning incident.

"How do you even do that?" Her lab partner whined by her side.

His name was Leon, the leader of the RPG club, and only member too. He bonded with Mona for being rejected by the rest of their classmates as well. Later, they found out they had more in common than they could've imagined. He was in love with a med student, who was already committed to another guy.

"Using my brain?"

"I'm using mine, but it just... don't react!"

"Like this," Mona did all the procedure again, triggering the correct chemical reaction.

"B-But..." Leon stared at her in shock. "I followed _all_ the instructions!"

"Now write your report, I'm not doing this for you either."

As they finished writing, they began to chat. She learned Leon had good computer skills, what could be useful at some point, in case they needed to hack Brian's phone to obtain proof.

"And how are things going with Allison?" He wanted to know.

"The same," she told, hopeless. "She hasn't broke up with the douchebag yet. I guess I'll just have to force him out of my way."

"Are you bringing her to the game tonight?"

"Yes, I was kinda planning something special for after the game, but I don't really know what she likes."

"Bowling Alley," he suggested. "They have this fabulous milkshake and I've managed to achieve success with a couple of dates in there."

"Thanks for the tip."

* * *

"So let's recap the plan," Allison said before they entered the stadium. "I'll seduce Brian, while you break into his dorm room and get pictures of the drugs."

"He's a bastard, Allison," Mona disagreed. "I couldn't let you do this alone. You're coming with me, I've assigned someone else to keep an eye on him. While he's distracted at the game, _both of us_ will break into his dorm."

"D-Did you told someone else about the investigation? My dad said we should be as secretive as possible."

"We could use a hacker. Besides, Leon is like a fluffy unicorn. Loyal as a puppy."

Before they follow to the basketball game, Mona inhaled deeply, getting courage enough to ask.

"Hey Allison, would you like to do something after the game? Leon suggested we should go to the Bowling Alley, but he has been developing this stupid game, and... I don't wanna go by myself."

She knew things didn't end well the last time they went out, but this time was different. Allison had clearly expressed she was no longer interested in keeping her engagement.

"No. Way." Allison frowned, scaring her a little. Then, her expression softened again. "You're not allowed to make such an effort yet, remember?"

"Oh, the doc's back," Mona smiled. "Anyways, he said they have a great milkshake. We don't really have to play it."

"So I'm definitely in!"

Leon was sitting in a strategic spot as combined between he and Mona. For her surprise, and displeasure, there was somebody else among the crowd, sitting in the VIP area, her father.

"What on earth is this guy doing here?" She angered. "He's clearly stalking me!"

Soon she got her answer. Before the game started, he was announced as the team's new sponsor. He looked at her and winked.

"I wish I could just go down there and pull this smirk out of his face!"

"Hey," Allison held her steady. "Focus! You said he's no threat. Let's stick to our plan."

Through his laptop, Leon sent her a message. Brian had arrived and was sitting only a few meters away, in the middle of a group of girls.

"We're good to go."

Leaving the stadium, they followed straight to the male dorm. The game was only getting started, what meant they'd have a decent amount of time to search for evidence.

"Do you have his room's number?" Allison asked.

"Yes," Mona answered. "It's right around the corner."

At the corridor, they bumped into another person. Krista. She was just leaving one of the rooms.

"Remember, Doug. _Ezekiel 18:21_ for our studies this week. See you there!"

"Hide me, please," Mona begged, but it was too late. She had been spotted.

"Mona, hi!" The girl greeted. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the game."

"I... uh... Leon, my classmate. He forgot his wallet in his dorm room. I came here to get it for him."

"And this is...?" She looked at Allison.

"Allison," Allison introduced herself. "You look strangely familiar, have we met before?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so."

"Yeah, I'm much older than you anyways."

"Hey Krista," Mona decided to mess up with her a little bit, as a payback for the other day. "I've decided to get rid of my sinful car. I'd like to purchase one _exactly_ like yours, how _much_ did you pay for it?"

"Good for you, Mona," she looked a little bit unsettled. "I don't know how much it costed, it was a gift from my godfather. Anyways, I should go now. I have an essay to finish."

With a satisfied look, Mona followed to Brian's room where she started picking the lock.

"Remember, your dad said I could do _anything_ to obtain proof. Right?"

"Yes," Allison confirmed. "I'm your witness."

As the door opened, they both covered their noses.

"Ugh, it smells like rotten cheese," Allison commented.

The room was an extreme mess, it was hard to decide where to start looking for evidence. Mona started by Brian's computer, where Allison opened opened some drawers.

"No way I'm touching that pile of clothes in the corner of the room," she told. "It stinks like something died under it."

"It can't be more disgusting than that," Mona pointed to the computer screen. "He's ranking the freshmen girls and... I've got a 10, for the _tough girl attitude_?"

"Not even Brian could resist you, huh?"

"No one can, babe. _No one_."

There was nothing on his e-mail, except for Football Newsletter and party advertising. Mona sighed frustrated.

"If you were hiding your drugs, where would you hide them?"

"Under the mattress?"

"Good one," Mona lifted up the mattress a little bit, to find... romance books. "Really?"

"Come on, he deep down he must be a softie! So, in the closet maybe?" Allison suggested, but before they could even act, the door opened. Brian was back earlier than expected.

"What are you two doing in my room?!" He shouted. "I'm calling campus security, _right now_!"

* * *

"Will you, bad boy?" Mona teased, in a intimidating manner. "Because I'm sure the last thing you want are the cops here, in _your_ room. Am I right?"

"Oh, do you think a little thief like you? I'd like to see you prove, before I get your ass expelled from the university."

Allison stood frozen, looking at them both. Mona had that look on her face, from when she was ready to get in a physical fight with someone. That would jeopardize the entire investigation, besides getting them both kicked out from university. Without thinking any longer, she made a decision. This is exactly what a brainless moron like Brian would like to see.

"Actually," she removed her shirt off, revealing a lacy violet bra. "We were preparing you a surprise."

"Excuse me?!" Brian asked, staring at her features.

"Mona told me about you and how irresistibly hot you are..." she pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "I'm sorry she isn't good showing her feelings. I decided to give her a little hand."

"P-Please, go ahead..."

Brian was smiling broadly. Allison winked to Mona, who was in extreme shock, inviting her to go along with her plan.

"What would you like us to do now, huh?" Allison asked him, in a seductive tone. "_Anything_ you want."

"M-Make out. The two of you. Please!"

Allison looked at Mona, to see if she consented. She was too dazed make a move or gave her any answer. Instead, she took a step ahead, cupping Allison's face between her hands carefully, before placing a small kiss on her lips. Allison knew that wouldn't be enough. Not for Brian, and especially for herself.

She pulled Mona by the waist, bringing her closer as possible and deepening the kiss. For a long time, she hadn't felt so much pleasure in her life. The softness of Mona's lips devouring hers, their tongues moving together, it all brought her that burning sensation she had been desiring for years. She wished that moment would never end, prolonging the kiss as much as she could, until they were both out of breath.

"Now, take off your clothes!" Brian ordered, bouncing in excitement.

"Let's finish this..." Mona grabbed a pair of handcuffs from her pockets and restrained him on the bed post.

"Hell yeah, baby! It's gonna get kinky here!"

"Where did you get those?" Allison asked curious.

"I stole from your father. I thought they could be useful at some point. Now go, finish searching his desk. I'll check to the closet."

"Wait..." Brian was confused. "What's going on here? Are you guys cops?"

"Sort of," Allison answered, irritated, "and if you open your mouth again, I'm going to gag you!"

Mona emerged from the closet, with the package she had previously seen Brian carrying in the morning.

"The party is over, bad boy."

"No, please," he begged as she unwrapped it. "D-Don't tell anyone, I-I... I'll pay you! My dad has a lot of money."

"Oh shit," Mona exclaimed, staring at the content. Allison approached, noticing some familiar blue pills.

"Really, Brian?" Allison tried to muffle a laugh. "We thought you were a drug dealer and you..."

"Can't get _it_ to work properly?" Mona completed, bursting into laughs.

"I have a medical condition, okay?! And if you _ever_ tell this anyone, I'm going to kill you both!"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"As long as our secret is safe too. And stop harassing girls, I mean it."

After uncuffing him, the three of them sat down to talk about their task and what had been going on. Brian assured he wasn't involved in any kids of drug dealing and would warn them in case he noticed anything suspicious, as long as his big secret was safe.

"I felt bad for him in the end," Allison said as they left the room.

"Yeah, me too. All this jerk act he plays is because he..." Mona started laughing again, "has issues _down there_."

Suddenly loud screaming and a big commotion started coming from all places in the University. Mona and Allison's phones started ringing at the same time. The basketball player had fallen unconscious in the middle of the game. He had been hospitalized in a life-threatening condition.

"_Stay where you are,_" Mr. Wheeler ordered through the phone. "_We need to check his dorm for evidence._"

* * *

The police wasn't able to find anything at the young athlete's dorm, every evidence had been professionally cleaned. Their only hope were the surveillance cameras footage, that could've been caught who last entered his room.

Mr. Wheeler asked them both to go home. There was nothing else for them to do in there. Mona remained silent inside her car, blaming herself for aiming at the wrong suspect. Allison insisted and they stopped at the Bowling Alley as planned.

"It wasn't your fault," she told Mona, as they shared a milkshake. "It happens all the time with my dad and he has been a high-skilled detective, for years."

"I should've known better," Mona shook her head in denial. "We're dealing with an expert, Allison. A psychopath. They don't usually show this dark side of them. We need to start aiming for someone more... _normal_."

"Any suspects?"

"None yet, but I'll be thinking about it."

Allison let out a deep and weary sigh.

"Jeez, I never thought this could be so intense and emotional. Even if we were just faking all the time."

There was something else that wouldn't leave Mona's mind. That kiss. Was it only part of the role or Allison had true intentions when she decided to go deeper into it?

"Were we faking _all the time_?" Mona asked.

Allison looked down, avoiding her gaze for a moment.

"Not at all," she finally answered, biting her lower lip.

Mona approached her, lifting up her chin.

"Would you mind doing it again? Only to be sure it was real?"

Mona leaned forward, her lips only one breath away from Allison's. She hesitated for a moment, then placed a hand on Mona's chest and slightly pushed her away.

"Would you mind waiting only a little longer? I still need to break off my engagement. I feel bad for doing this to Griffin. While I no longer have feelings for him, we had an entire history together."

"I've waited eight years," Mona grinned. "What's only a few more days, right?"

"Yeah," Allison grabbed her hand, "until the weekend I'll be free. I promise you."

As soon as they got home, Detective Wheeler was already waiting for them with a scowl on his face. He advanced in Mona's direction, pinning her against the wall.

"_You!_ You've ruined my investigation!" He yelled. "I'll assure you'll get severely punished for that!"

"Dad!" Allison shouted, pushing him aside. "What are you saying? We followed the wrong lead, and so did you, multiple times!"

"Allison, she included a total stranger in the investigation. This kid named Leon. The security cameras' footage is _gone_. Considering his computer skills, he's our main suspect now."

"L-Leon would never do that," Mona argued, Allison could tell she was somehow scared. "I-I was in contact with him the whole time... he was sitting at the stadium, watching the game for us!"

"While he hacked into the security system and erased everything! Now, because of _your_ irresponsibility, we'll need to contact the company in charge of campus' security and attempt to retrieve footage from their server. It's going to take weeks! Do you have any idea of how many people will die until then?"

Mona stared at the open tab on the Detective's laptop, the security company's website and then she realized...

"Leon didn't do it. This security system is 99,9% impossible to be hacked. And don't worry. Until the weekend you're getting your footage, Detective."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"My mom developed this security system and trust me, you don't wanna mess with her tech skills."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes:**

\- English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes.  
\- As I couldn't write an entry for choicesjulychallenge today, I'll be using this chapter for the theme (Revelation).  
\- This chapter contains some NSFW content.

* * *

_"You bribed my daughter, who has been recently operated, to play the bait for a serial killer on the loose. Are you out of your mind?! You are no different from that Kaneko man!"_

The discussion and yelling in the living room had been going on for hours. Mona's mother, Sara, was extremely furious at Detective Wheeler, not letting him speak a single word. For a moment, Mona even felt sorry for him.

"I told you," Mona said. "You don't wanna push her buttons. She will keep yelling at him for days."

"Wow," Allison commented. "Now I know where you've got your temper from."

"No, actually I'm more like…"

Mona looked down at the message on her cellphone. Her father sent her a picture of her at college, in the basketball game, telling how proud he was. She knew he was only being sarcastic.

"You're not like him, Mona. From what you've told me he's selfish, arrogant, puts his own well-being above anything."

"And how I'm different from that?"

"You took a bullet for me, and now you're in this investigation because you didn't want me to do this alone."

"Maybe I was only trying to spend more time with you."

Allison looked at her in silence for a brief moment, her eyes staring at her mouth in an inviting manner. Since their _false_ kiss in Brian's room, moments like that were getting more and more frequent.

"Whenever you want, babe."

"I want it right now," she prevented Mona from going forward, "but… Griffin."

Mona rolled her eyes. It was like that douchebag had been purposely ghosting Allison to prevent her from dumping him.

The door opened in a slam, interrupting the moment.

"And _you_," Mona's mother shouted at her. "I thought you had finally learned your lesson, but no. You've got yourself in trouble again, for another woman!"

"…" she still tried to argue, but her mother interrupted her.

"No. Don't even try to justify yourself."

She entered the room, impatient, examining Allison head to toes, as if she was scanning for a threat. After she finished, she took a deep breath to recompose herself.

"You two, in my hotel room tonight. 8 o' clock. Don't be late."

* * *

Allison had only going through the experience of meeting in-laws only once, with Griffin's parents, in a fancy dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Meeting Mona's mother was twice as scary, knowing she held an enormous grudge against her.

8 o' clock they met her in a hotel room. She was sitting behind a laptop, ready to give them instructions. For decades, she had been working with technology and programming. One of her latest jobs was for the security company, who works for the University they were attending. According to Mona, until now absolutely _no one_, could pass her security protocols, even to hack grades or the surveillance cameras.

"I'm not being able to retrieve the data without direct access to the University's network," she explained. "I'll need you to go to the library, plug this flash drive in one of the computers and install the programming."

"Piece of cake for your smartass daughter," Mona bragged. "Let's go, Allison."

"It's not only that. You'll have to wait until I'm able to decrypt the footage. When I call you, you clean the computer and come back here."

"Understood."

"Do you promise to be careful?" Sara got up from her chair, tucking a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "If you see anybody or anything suspicious, stop immediately and run."

"Mom," Mona assured her. "Nothing is happening to me this time. I promise."

Allison smiled softly, noticing how respectful and sweet Mona was for her mom. She wouldn't let anybody else command her or yell at her like that, but with that woman she was an entirely different person.

"Meanwhile we can attend the party," Allison suggested. "My dad said it could be a good opportunity to find more suspects."

Mona's mother expression changed and she looked at her in an intimidating manner again.

"Look Allison," she sighed. "I have absolutely nothing against you, as we just met. But like your father, I'd rather you to keep a distance from my daughter. In case you have forgotten, she almost died because of you."

"M-Mom…" Mona tried to argue, but Allison interrupted her. "I've already told you…"

"I could never forget what she did for me. And while we both agree it was a little stupid, it also shows how brave and selfless she is."

"_Brave_?!" The woman let out a small laugh. "I'll tell you something, everytime my daughter gets _brave_ because of a girl, it never ends well."

"I'm completely different from her ex, that I can assure you."

"How exactly? Where were you for all these years she spent in jail? Did you know she was always mourning your absence?"

"I told her to not go visit me, or even write me," Mona protested. "I wanted her to follow with her life and she did. No hard feelings."

Allison inhaled deeply. She felt extremely guilty for never visiting Mona, despite her request. Letters, she had written a thousand, that she never sent, wondering how she'd react. She never wanted to cause Mona more pain, but it didn't mean she stopped loving her or that she had abandoned her completely. With teary eyes and a confident voice, she finally confessed a secret no one ever knew.

"Wrong. You're wrong… If Mona is here tonight it's because of me. Because I could never forget or abandon her. I promised I'd get her out of jail and I did, I paid for her lawyer."

There was a complete and awkward silence in the room. Mona was paralyzed, she opened her mouth several times but no words would come out.

"Y-You did… what? H-How?"

"Dr. Williams was giving this lecture in Langston, and as I learned she was one of the best lawyers in the country I went after her. She had never lost a single cause. The price I had to pay was extremely high, of course, but nothing that selling my car couldn't do."

No more words were pronounced. Mona seemed a little bit surprised and disturbed. The drive to the university was completely quiet. It was only when they arrived at the library that Allison finally asked.

"M-Mona, you're not mad at me, right? For paying for your lawyer? I asked Dr. Williams secrecy because I didn't know how you'd react but… I've never felt so happy in my life like when she told me they had reduced your penalty in a great deal."

Mona stopped what she was doing at the computer to look at her.

"That was the hell of a good car. It was really stupid of you to sell it, because of me," she told. "But how am I supposed to be mad? If it wasn't for you, I would…" her mouth opened in a huge grin. "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

At the desk, their hands met again.

"You're worth every penny. I would never give up on you."

"When I'm allowed to, I'm gonna kiss you so much you'll wish to lock me up again."

"I could never!" Allison punched her shoulder slightly.

"You'll see," a notification indicated the computer job was done. "So, party?"

* * *

They were leaving the library holding hands. Mona was so happy nothing could ruin her mood, not even Krista, who was sitting at a near desk focused.

"Look at her, isn't her perfect?" Mona commented. "Way _too perfect_?"

"What?" Allison furrowed her brows. "Do you think she could be a suspect?"

"It won't hurt to take a look."

Hidden behind a shelf of books, they waited until Krista left for a moment. Mona rushed to her desk, taking a hurried look at her papers. As expected, all she could find was Krista's homework and a schedule with her Bible studies.

"You were right after all," she told Allison. "Our girl is clean."

Yet, something caught her eye as they were leaving. A keychain hanging out of her purse. Her brand-new car had been acquired at her father's dealership.

The party was crowded and loud. A hurricane of teenagers getting drunk and wild in many manners. Spotting them as they arrived, Brian waved and smiled, coming in their direction.

"Hello Brian," Allison greeted.

"Have you seen anything weird these days?" Mona asked.

"Except for two dudes from the team joining Kista studies?" He told. "Not at all. It seems whoever is selling the stuff is laying low for a while."

"I see. Remember our deal."

"Always."

He returned to his drinking game with a group of friends.

Mona's high expectations for that night were quickly frustrated, when Dr. Allison Wheeler told she couldn't, under any circumstances, to play beer pong or do a keg stand yet, because of her recent surgery.

"That's okay, I guess I can keep living without a full-experience of college. How else are we supposed to have fun then?"

"Let's dance," Allison took her by the hand to the dance floor. "Still get the moves?"

"You can bet on it, gorgeous."

Mona started dancing around her in a seductive, inviting manner. Allison responded by doing a sexy set of moves herself, pressing her back on Mona's body and leaving their faces only one breath away.

The song changed to an old pop song. Allison's expression suddenly changed. She became sad and distant.

"What's wrong?" Mona asked, placing her hands on her waist and bringing her closer. "Missing _Irwin_?"

"It's nothing," Allison wrapped her arms around her neck. "It's just…" she looked down, blushing a little bit, "this song used to make me sad. It reminded me of you."

Mona closed her eyes, paying attention to the song's lyrics. She had listened to it probably a thousand times before, but it never meant anything so far. As their bodies slowly moved together, she inhaled Allison's sweet and hypnotizing fragrance. It was becoming harder and harder to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Well, you're getting your '_another life_'. It's up to you to take it or leave it."

"I'm not letting you _get away_, not again."

Mona brushed her lips on Allison's, requesting her permission to go further. But before she could move forward, her cell phone started ringing.

"My mom," she announced. "She has gotten the footage. We have to go."

* * *

Allison sat tense on an armchair, waiting for Mona's mother to play the footage on a screen. She glanced at Mona, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, so expectant as she was.

"The Leon guy is innocent," her mother told, pressing the '_play_' button. "Here we have our suspect. The one who cleaned the basketball player's room."

"Krista?!" Mona shouted, looking at the screen. "I knew it! I told you, Allison. _Too perfect_ to be true."

"But… she's only the tip of the iceberg," Allison said. "Somebody big and powerful is commanding her."

Mona fell pensive, before letting out of laugh.

"Of course. David is behind her! He's her godfather. It explains his move to Los Angeles and his sudden obsession with me. He expected me to be his dealer."

"Wait," Sara interrupted. "You think _your father_ is developing synthetic drugs? Honey, at this point I thought you knew him better. David is a dumb coward."

"But her car came from his dealership!"

"I hate to do this but…"

Minutes later, Mona's father, David, also joined them in that small hotel room. Allison had never been in such an awkward situation before. There was clearly a tension in the air between the three of them. Recently, Allison learned that Mona's parents were quite young when she was born. When she was only two, her father abandoned them for his current wife.

"A family gathering. How lovely," Mona mocked. "Allison, call your father. Something tells me his handcuffs will be needed here."

She gave her father a threatening look.

"What? You think I'm behind this girl?!" He protested. "I've never seen her in my life before."

"She has the same car as you. It came from your dealership and gifted to her by a _godfather_."

"Wait, now you mentioned it, I think I remember…"

He searched his phone for the most recent sales of that specific model of car.

"A little over two months ago, this man came to my dealership. He bought not one, but three, of this same car model. He paid for them immediately, in cash. I thought it was shady, illegal maybe, but…"

"You needed to make money," Sara finished.

"Exactly," David cleared his throat and passed her his phone, while she did a background search on her laptop.

"Got it. Indeed, he's Krista's godfather. There are plenty of pictures of them together on the internet."

She transmitted the laptop image to the larger screen. Allison's eyes went wide, as she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Dr. Carlson?!" She covered her mouth in shock.

"Correct, Emmett Carlson. Powerful and influent doctor. A perfect mind to be behind the drug's creation. Do you know him?"

Now everything made sense. Of course she had seen Krista before, in one of the big parties the Carlsons threw.

"I heard him on the phone with a guy in the hospital's parking lot the other day," Mona told. "I thought the conversation was creepy but I had no idea."

"Now I've been declared innocent, can I leave?"

Mona rolled her eyes at David. Then, she approached Allison by the window. Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? I mean, it must be hard for you to know…"

Allison hugged her and started sobbing.

"The main component of the drug is obtained from a plant, found only in Africa. You know what that means right?"

Allison nodded, without being able to answer. Griffin was involved in the scheme, of course. It explained his trip and his recent behavior.

"I'll be alright," she took a deep breath. "I just need to get out of here and clean my head for a while."

* * *

"Allison," Mona told. "I know how you must be feeling but… this isn't a good idea at all."

"I don't care," she accelerated Mona's car at the empty and dark road, as much as she could. "I do it all the time when I need to relax."

Mona started questioning what was making her more nervous, if it was the fear of getting caught by the police or the fear Allison could damage her car.

In a sudden and dangerous move, they were out of the road and Allison started drifting around the sand. At least now Mona was sure of the improvements her father had done in her car.

They stopped. Allison was panting in stress and adrenaline. She looked determined to start drifting again.

"Stop," Mona placed her hand on the wheel. "You're gonna get us both killed and we need to hand your father this flash drive with the evidence we got. We're doing this, right?"

"How can you even ask this?" Allison shouted. "What do you think I am? That I'm involved too?"

"Of course not, but… this will be the end of your engagement with Griffin."

In a blink of an eye, Allison moved unexpectedly and straddled Mona on the passenger seat.

"My engagement with Griffin ended when you walked through that hospital's door," she wrapped her arms around Mona's neck and stared deeply into her eyes, making her heart race inside her chest. "Don't you understand? I never belonged to him. My body could be his, but my heart and soul were always yours!"

Her eyes locked with Mona's burning in pure desire.

"I was only with him because I couldn't be with you."

Mona grabbed her left hand, looking at the big diamond on her finger.

"Can I do the honors?" Mona asked.

"As you wish," Allison shrugged.

Mona slipped the ring out of her finger, throwing it by the window in the middle of the desert.

"Good riddance."

Her mouth met Allison's in a hungry and desperate kiss, while her hands explored the rest of her body, wanting to feel every inch of her. Allison's mouth lowered to her neck, placing small kisses and biting softly.

"You still remember how I like it."

"How could I forget?"

Allison took off her shirt, letting Mona kiss the way down to her chest. Her hands traveled from her lower back to the waistband of her skirt and then to her inner tights.

"Should I take it slow or…?" Mona grinned.

"No," Allison kissed her again, nibbling on her lower lip. "Give me all you've got."

"Remember, you asked for it."

Wasting no more time, Mona's hands found their way to where Allison wanted her the most. As she massaged the most sensitive area of her body, she moved her hips to meet the rhythm. Her mouth wouldn't leave Mona's not even for a second.

"You have…" Allison moaned between pants, as she arched her back in pleasure, "no idea… how much I wanted this."

"Really?" Mona teased, whispering in her ear. "So that means you'd still think of me, once in a while, when you…"

"_Everytime_. Even when I was with Griffin. Sometimes I'd close my eyes and pretend it was you I was having sex with."

"Okay, you're driving me really crazy here, but we're kinda cramped. Let's move to the backseat."

As they moved, Allison quickly advanced, pinning Mona on the backseat, where she started taking off her clothes. She started placing kisses everywhere she undressed. When there was only Mona's underwear left, she stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" She complained. "I wanted it as much as you did."

"Sorry, I hadn't seen it in a while. I appreciating the view, you know?"

Allison laughed, lowering her head between Mona's legs. She moved her tongue teasingly, reducing the pace to prolong the sensation.

"Am I doing this right?" She continued to provoke.

"Allison… just do it…"

"What's the word?"

"Please!"

She lowered her head again, moving more intensely now, until Mona collapsed in ecstasy.

"Are you exhausted yet?" Allison wanted to know.

"Are you kidding me? I've waited _eight years_ for this day. No way I'm stopping this soon!"

* * *

When Allison woke up in the morning, she was still undressed, lying in Mona's arms, in the middle of nowhere. Her phone had dozens of missed calls from her dad.

"Oh shit," she looked at herself in the rear view mirror, checking the small purple bruises on her neck. "He's going to kill me."

She woke Mona up with a kiss and told her they needed to go.

"Come on," she pulled Allison back to her arms. "Only a little bit longer. It's just that… it feels unreal, like the last time."

"It's different now, there's no Brotherhood standing in our way. We'll have plenty of time to do this."

"Straight to the precinct?" Mona asked, after getting dressed and taking control of her car.

"Actually, let's go home first," Allison suggested. "We'll have a long day ahead and I'd like to shower first, grab something to eat."

"Sure."

A while later they were back to Allison's place. A familiar car was parked in front of the house.

"Is that your dad's?"

"I don't think so."

Allison swallowed hard. The front door was unlocked and as she opened it, two figures were standing in the living room.

"Dr. Carlson, Griffin. What are you both doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Notes:_

\- English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- My apologies for taking longer to update this week. As I mentioned previously, I had issues with my internet service. Also, I re-wrote this chapter as the original version had gone to angsty and dark. I hope you like what I did :)

* * *

"Dr. Carlson, Griffin," Allison gulped. "What are you both doing here?"

She needed to act naturally. Two extremely dangerous criminals were standing in front of her and if they suspected she knew the truth, they'd be capable of anything.

"There she is!" Mr. Wheeler emerged from the kitchen, for her relief. "Allison, darling, where were you? Dr. Carlson and Griffin have been waiting for over an hour."

"I'm sorry, dad. Mona and I… we spent the night with her mom."

She discreetly gave him a signal, indicating what they had been up to.

"Oh, her mom. That's true. Is she doing well?"

For her luck, he understood.

"Better than expected," she proceeded with the lie. She looked at the Carlsons, with a fake smile on her face. "My friend's mother is a little bit sick. I spent the night watching her."

"Doesn't she have a heart of gold?" Dr. Carlson grinned. "Just like my son, here. This is why Allison is more than welcome in our family."

"She is, my girl is exactly like her mom," Mr. Wheeler started serving breakfast. "Always helping everyone around her."

The door clicked open. Allison's heart leaped inside her chest. For a minute, her anxiety made her forget Mona was outside, only placing her car in the garage. If she didn't play according to the plan, she could put them all in danger.

"Allison," she entered with a scowl on her face, "is there anything wrong in there?"

"Mona," Allison rushed to her side, "no… it's only Dr. Carlson and Griffin, dropping by for a visit."

"Wait," Dr. Carlson observed her, "I think I know you."

"I know you too, Doc."

Mona crossed her arms, looking at him in a threatening manner.

"You do, Dr. Carlson," Allison tried to fix the situation. "Mona was my first patient at the hospital and we kinda became friends. It was her mom I was checking."

"The criminal, dad," Griffin added. "She served a lot of time in prison."

Mona let out a sarcastic laugh.

Allison discreetly elbowed her.

"Right that's me," she stopped. "The most dangerous criminal in LA."

An uncomfortable silence settled all over the living room until Mr. Wheeler invited them all to sit. Allison called Mona to the corner of the living room.

"Go to my bedroom," she whispered. "Don't say anything. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"No way I'm leaving you alone with these two…"

"Mona! We need to act carefully. Go."

After Mona agreed to obey, Allison joined the Carlsons at the table. She had breakfast completely quiet, only listening to Dr. Carlson to brag about his accomplishments to her dad. By her side, Griffin wouldn't stop staring at her left hand, where her engagement ring was supposed to be. When she finished eating, she was finally ready to put an end in that situation.

"Griffin, I wanna talk to you. In private."

"Sure, but…" it was the first time Allison noticed the coldness in his voice, "your bedroom is taken."

"No problem," she said. "We can talk outside."

He followed her to the front door. Allison started feeling nervous, unsure of how he'd handle the end of their relationship.

"What's going on, Allison? Where's your engagement ring?"

"This is what I've been trying to tell you for weeks. I don't wanna get married anymore."

"This is okay," Griffin calmly said, stroking her arm. "We can wait a little longer. We're leaving to New Zealand in a couple of days and maybe, coming with us, you can change your mind."

"I don't think you're understanding me," Allison insisted.

"Of course. I should've known…" he shook his head in denial, smirking sarcastically. "It's about that dirty little criminal, isn't it? I saw it in your eyes as she walked in the house."

"She has absolutely nothing to do with it! I'm breaking up with you because I no longer have feelings for you. Deal with that, Griffin. I'm not one of trophies to be collected."

Allison finally could see all the malice and evilness behind her perfect boyfriend. The one she trusted for eight years. For a second, she felt Griffin wished to hurt her physically. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"You have changed, Allison," he recomposed himself and told. "Now it's me who don't want to marry you anymore."

"Good," she gave him a confident look, "I'm glad we've reached an agreement. Like the two grown up adults we are."

He didn't say anything else. He entered the house, calling his father to leave.

Allison let out a weary sigh. Half of her was relieved, but the other half worried that Griffin wouldn't accept this loss so easily.

* * *

Mona remained silent in Allison's bedroom, listening carefully to any noises that could be coming from the kitchen or the living room. In one hand, she had her cell phone, ready to dial 911 in case the Carlsons decided to show their true colors. In the other hand, she had a pocket knife she bought at Gramercy Park for self-defense. She never knew if any old enemies from her past would come back for revenge.  
The only voices she could hear were the detective's and Dr. Carlson's. She couldn't detect any signs of Griffin or Allison. Was she finally cutting the rope, or she would wait until he was locked in a cage? She grinned, hopeful.  
Minutes later, she heard the front door being opened and then closed.  
_"Allison, what did you tell Griffin?"_ Mr. Wheeler asked. _"The poor boy was so upset when they left."_  
_"I broke up with him, dad,"_ Allison told, making Mona celebrate in silence. _"Our engagement is over."_  
_"What?! Why? What are those markings on your neck?"_  
Mona muffled a laugh.  
"Sorry, pops. That's my way of calling dibs."  
_"Were you really with Mona's mother last night or this is what I'm thinking it is? Allison, how could you? D-Did you… with HER?!"  
"Dad! Can we talk about this later? I have important things to discuss with Mona."  
"Leave the bedroom's door open!"_  
Mona started laughing again, but stopped as Allison entered. Her cheeks were shining pink in embarrassment.  
"Next time we see your mom, I'll make sure to let her know too," Allison playfully punched her shoulder.  
"You didn't complain much last night."  
"I had forgotten about my dad. I spent eight years living away from him, I got too comfortable."  
"Speaking of…" Mona cleared her throat, making sure she didn't say the wrong name on purpose, "_Griffin_. What was he doing here with his psycho dad?"  
Allison sat down at the bed, with a serious look on her face. She invited Mona to join.  
"He returned earlier from Africa. They'll be leaving to New Zealand in only a couple of days."  
"Escape route."  
"Exactly," Allison continued. "Griffin wanted me to go with him. He had everything set for our wedding."  
"And?" Mona raised her eyebrows, expectantly.  
"I broke up with him, of course. I told him I no longer have feelings for him."  
Mona grinned ear to ear.  
"Aaaaannnddd?"  
"And… we'll talk about this later. There's my dad and the investigation. Making sure they're both arrested before they leave to New Zealand is our main priority right now."  
"Okay," Mona plugged the flash drive on Allison's computer. "There we have it, footage of Krista leaving the basketball player's room, the proof she's related to Dr. Carlson…"  
"No," Allison bit her lower lip. "We need more than that before telling my dad. He'll never believe us without something more concrete."  
While Allison was taking a shower, Mona did a research. She connected news from the past few years, of students who died under the same mysterious circumstances, with places Dr. Carlson worked. She called the East Coast police for confirmation. Indeed, they were starting to suspect him at the time he decided to move to California.  
"Is it enough to build a case against him yet?" Mona asked, after she finished reading.  
"I don't know… I still feel we need more."  
Mona sighed frustrated and while she was taking a shower herself, she had the most brilliant idea. When she returned to the bedroom, she announced:  
"We're going to Krista's meeting tonight."

* * *

"She's never accepting you in her studies," was the first thing Allison said about Mona's idea. But that was before she heard the rest of her plan.  
Neither of them would be attending the study, Brian was. Being a football player, he'd be easily accepted into her possible drug dealing party. With a hidden camera, he'd be capturing footage straight to Leon's computer. Allison would provide them money for the camera and ear pieces for communication and Mona… her Halberdier would be easily recognized by Krista and her fancy neighborhood. They'd need a new car.  
"W-We aren't going to…"  
"No, we're doing worse."  
Her father's dealership was the last place in the planet Mona wanted to be, but there they were. David opened his usual false grin when he saw them.  
"W-What are you two doing here? I've already proved my innocence."  
"No need to piss your pants, David," Mona mocked him. "I need to rent a car, for a few hours."  
For some reason, he looked pleased to help, showing them some of his models and talking about their features, giving Mona the pleasure of correcting him all the time.  
"Really? Don't you have anything better?"  
"Mona, just pick one," Allison rolled her eyes. "You're not going to buy it. We're only using it for tonight."

"May I ask what will you be using the car to?" David asked, looking suspiciously to Mona.  
"Business," she answered.  
"What kind of business?"  
"The dangerous kind, but no stealing involved."  
After letting a small laugh, he told:  
"Then come with me."

They walked to the back of his dealership, in a highly-secured warehouse where a few cars were hidden under dust covers. Mona wondered if they were obtained legally or if she had more in common with her father than she imagined. He lead them to the very end of the room, to the last car.  
"Whoa," Allison exclaimed as David removed the dust cover.  
"Double whoa," Mona traced with her fingers the glistening black painting of the Japanese vehicle. "Who's that beauty?"  
"The new Santagata model," David told. "They haven't released for sale yet. They sent me one for a test drive, but I've been kinda busy. Would you like to take her for a ride?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
Mona grabbed the keys he tossed her and entered the car. The panel had all the technology they needed. She'd be able to connect her cell phone and the hidden camera. While Brian secretly filmed the meeting, Leon would be capturing all the footage on his laptop. The best part, no one would be able to see them behind the tinted windows.  
"Take down that Carlson bastard," her father told before she left. "I never liked that man."  
"You can be sure I will."

* * *

The study was set to begin at 7pm. After getting all the equipment they needed and convincing Brian and Leon to join their plan, Mona drove the group to West Hollywood, where Krista's family had a small mansion.  
"Remind me of why I'm doing this again?" Brian asked.  
"You owe us," Allison answered. "We all know your little… _secret_, remember?"  
"I don't," Leon commented with an interested look. "What's is Brian's secret? If he's gay, this car is the most comfortable place he could ever been."  
"Leon, trust me," Mona laughed, "you don't want to find out."  
"See? Now shut up, nerd," Brian angered at Leon.  
"What did we talk about showing more respect?" Allison frowned at him. "That was right after talking…" she cleared her throat, "about _malfunctioning things_."  
The football player scowled and stared at the window. Allison turned on the radio with a special playlist she made for the night. She and Leon started to sing along, while Mona drummed her fingers on the wheel following the rhythm.  
"You guys are fun to hang out with," Leon told. "Are you sure you're really cops?"  
"Me?! A cop?!" Mona shouted. "Babe, this neighborhood must have wanted posters with my face until this day."  
"Because of wild parties you threw?" Brian looked at her intrigued.  
"No, because of the fancy cars I boosted. But yeah, sometimes we attended the parties to study the territory."  
"So it's really true, huh?"  
"Twice, actually. I've been in a jail twice."  
"Wait, this car we're riding…"  
"Relax, this is my dad's. The only thing I've stolen recently was Griffin's fiancée."  
She glanced at Allison, who blushed a little. She had never seen Mona looking so happy and relaxed before. Allison couldn't wait until all of that was over, so they could really enjoy their time together. She didn't know if she'd continue her career as a doctor, or if she'd try something different, all she knew is that she wanted Mona by her side. Whether was in LA or anywhere else in the country. Allison smiled and placed a hand on Mona's knee.  
"What about you, Allison?" The boys wanted to know.  
"I'm the detective's daughter. I was bored with my life, so I decided to join Mona in the investigation."  
"The detective's daughter falls in love with an ex-criminal. You two sound like a 90's romantic comedy," Leon said, making Mona roll her eyes.

"This is a compliment, I guess?" Allison laughed.

"The question is, darling. Will you get your happy ending this time or you're going to break this Bad Girl's heart again?"

Mona frowned at him, with her cheeks turning a little red.

"Leon," Allison asked. "Approach," she whispered the answer in his ear, without letting Mona know what it was.

"What did you answer?" She wanted to know.

"Keep watching to find out," Leon winked at Allison and they high-fived.

"Morons," Mona playfully rolled her eyes again.

Only a couple of minutes later, Brian announced they had arrived. After recapping the plan, he attached the camera to the button of his shirt and placed the ear piece to communicate with the rest of the group. He left the car and walked a few steps, headed to Krista's front door. Mona gave him a sign she could see him on the car's panel display.

_"Can you hear me too?_" He asked, testing the ear piece.

"Positive," Mona answered.

As Brian rang the bell, Krista showed up at the door. Not letting he see much of the inside.

_"Brian,"_ she greeted. _"I'm glad you've decided to join our weekly studies. Do you know what verse we'll be studying tonight?"_

"It's a test," Allison concluded. "A password to let him in."

"Good one, Allison," Mona told, remembering the list she saw on Krista's desk. "Brian? The answer is Proverbs 8:35."

Brian repeated and Krista let him in. She conducted him to a small office on the back of the house, where a few more students were waiting. Brian sat on a couch and waited for the next happenings.

Krista went to the desk and cleared her throat.

_"We're here tonight for our weekly study. Did everyone bring your Bible?"_

The students said 'yes', showing their Bibles.

_"I-I… don't have one,"_ Brian told.

_"I'm giving you,"_ Krista grabbed a Bible from the shelf and handed him.

As Brian opened it, he discovered the middle of the Bible had been removed, creating a secret space to hide stuff.

"Holy shit!" Mona shouted.

"Mona!" Allison reproved her.

"What? She's the one using a sacred book for… _non-christian purposes_!"

They turned their attention back to the display. One by one, the students walked to Krista's desk, taking money from their Bibles and receiving drug syringes in return. Two of them delivered her money, receiving a payment in return and more drugs to be sold. A female friend, who was always with Krista, and Doug, the student who helped her to erase the camera footage.

"Are you capturing this?" Allison asked Leon.

"Straight to your flash drive," he assured.

"Make copies," Mona ordered, handing him three other flash drives. "Only to be sure."

It was Brian's turn to buy the drug. Krista took the money and gave him one sample of the performance enhancer.

_"Only one?"_ Brian questioned. _"Come on, the trainings have started and I want to be in perfect shape for the season."_

_"You need to start with a small dose,"_ Krista explained, keeping her head down and never looking at him, _"otherwise your body won't handle it."_

_"And I'll end like those other students?"_

_"Possibly. Some died for overuse, so we need to control the amount we sell."_

_"The others?"_

Krista went quiet for a second.

_"Godfather is still studying what went wrong with them, some kind of sensibility."_

_"So this is what kills them? Overuse and sensitivity?"_

_"You're asking too many questions, Brian."_

_"Sorry, I gotta know what I'll be doing."_

_"No problem."_

As the students finished taking their drugs, they started leaving the house. Brian though, was determined to stay until the last second.

* * *

"Hey, get out of there," Mona demanded. "We've already got what we needed."

_"Okay,"_ Brian answered.

As he said goodbye to Krista, another car parked in front of the house. One Mona and Allison were very familiar with.

"It's the doctor."

"And Griffin," Allison added, seeing the two figures leaving the vehicle.

"Brian," Mona made contact again. "You better hide. The two psychos are getting into the house. Now. I'll tell you when it's safe to leave."

Brian agreed, hiding behind a couch in the living room. He placed the small camera in a strategic position. Minutes later, the Carlsons, followed by Krista, entered the room. Dr. Carlson was extremely angry, while the girl was in tears.

_"Know who I spoke to this afternoon? One member of the University administration. He told me the police is THIS close of obtaining the camera footage back!"_

_"I… I didn't know! Doug assured me had erased everything, Uncle Em. I swear!"_

The man grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look right into his eyes.

_"You've became a liability, Krista. And you remember what I taught you? What do we do with liabilities?"_

_"W-We… get rid of them."_

Griffin handed her a gun.

_"Do it,"_ he ordered. _"By the time the police comes after you, you'll have 'committed suicide'."_

_"W-What?!"_ Krista yelled.

"Fuck!" Mona punched the wheel, unable to believe what her eyes were seeing. "Are you recording this, Leon?"

Leon didn't answer. His eyes were closed shut and his hands were covering his mouth.

"I-I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Not in this car. Allison?"

Allison's eyes were wide and paralyzed upon the scene. Mona squeezed her hand.

"I can't watch this anymore," she turned her face away from the screen and grabbed her cell phone. "I'm calling the police."

"But until they arrive… Brian!"

As she turned her attention back to the display, she watched as Brian lunged at the Carlsons, getting in physical combat with them.

_"Run!"_ He told Krista, while pushing Griffin against a shelf.

The girl took the opportunity, leaving in a hurry through the front door.

"Get out of there!" Mona yelled, starting the car engine. "They're going to kill you."

As the older man was stunned by a strong punch on his face, Brian ran away, followed by Griffin. Leon opened the door, allowing him to enter the car as Mona started to drive. She looked at the rearview mirror, Griffin was coming after them.

"Ha! _Jerkin_ doesn't know who he's up against."

Griffin increased the speed, being only a few inches away from the Santagata. Mona narrowed her eyes and rolled down her window.

"What are you doing?!" Allison questioned. "He's going to see us!"

Mona extended her arm outside, showing the middle finger proudly. Then, she stomped on the pedal, reaching the maximum speed the car had to offer.

"Take that, asshole."

When she thought they were finally safe, Leon let out a sharp scream.

"Guys! H-He's aiming his gun at us. He's going to shoot!"

Mona easily dodged Griffin's bullets, yet the entire group was in panic.

"Oh my god!" Allison said. "I-I didn't even know Griffin even had a gun."

"Oh darling. You need to change your type, because criminal never ends well."

"Hey," Mona angered, "watch out the _c-word_. I've paid all my debts with the society."

Mona passed all the red lights, her car cutting the Los Angeles traffic like a thunderbolt. Griffin was following right behind.

"I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die…" Brian kept repeating to himself, crouched on the backseat. "I'm too handsome to die…"

Though he was having difficult to keep up with her pace and skills, Allison's ex fiancé wouldn't give up. Mona quickly thought on an alternative to lose him.

"Uhhhh… everyone has seat-belts on?" The group agreed. "Good. Because we're taking a shortcut."

She drifted, making the car spin in 180° and changed the direction, following to an overpass.

"Oh no," Allison said. "You're not going to do what I think you're doing…"

"Relax, gorgeous. It's me who's in charge of this beautiful machine."

"It has been years since you…"

It was too late, Mona accelerated. In a dangerous move, she smashed a barricade and jumped off the overpass, sending the car flying in the air. The rest of the group didn't stop screaming until she landed safely on the freeway. She turned off the car for a moment, taking a relieved breath.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, panting from the adrenaline. "That coward certainly won't be coming after us now."

"I never thought I'd be doing it again," Allison told. "But I'll be."

"Guys?"

Mona looked at the backseat, where Brian nodded and Leon hyperventilated.

She needed to take Brian somewhere safe, after all he was seen by the Carlsons. She couldn't think of anywhere better than Gramercy Park, where she had some contacts that would ensure him protection for the night. Leon followed along, even if his life wasn't in any danger.

"Home sweet home," she said, looking at her surroundings. Allison was still quiet, leaning on the car's hood. "Up for a walk, to relax?"

Allison forced a smile, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked together. Mona tried to cheer her up, telling old funny stories about the place and Kaneko's crew. Then she lead her to the rooftop of an abandoned building.

"For our luck this landscape is still here."

"What's is this place?" Allison wanted to know.

"I used come here to clear my head and stargaze. I always wanted to share it with you but… we didn't have an opportunity last time."

"It's different now, Mona," Allison embraced her tightly. "We'll have all the time in the world to be together."

"So," Mona gazed at her with a suggestive look, "it has been 24 hours and no one was shot, kidnapped or arrested. Is it too soon to ask the question?"

"I thought you may wanted to save it for a special celebration, after Dr. Carlson and his son are in jail."

"You're right. Let's make it special."

Mona softly pressed her lips on Allison's.

* * *

Still holding Mona's hand, as she drove them home, Allison couldn't put off the smile from her face. They were making plans together and talking about the future, everything she always dreamed of having.

"I was doing some research online," she told. "You still could apply to college."

"They'd hardly accept me."

"Come on, you're such a genius. I was reading your essay and homework."

"Allison, that's okay. As long as I find a decent job and a place to live, I'll be fine."

Allison cleared her throat. She knew it could be a big step, but after spending eight years apart, she didn't want to be a day without Mona. Inviting her to move in to her new apartment sounded like a perfect idea for a new beginning together.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it. Would you…" the phone buzzing inside her pocket interrupted her. "It's my dad. He had to rush to the precinct and he wants to see me. Alone."

"I'll be waiting outside," Mona told.

"No, go home. It isn't safe for you to be alone on the streets, especially with this car. You know what I mean."

"True, but… be careful you too, okay?"

Mona dropped her at the precinct and they shared a long kiss, before saying goodbye.

Grinning ear to ear, Allison was walking headed to the precinct when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A strong and heavy hand.

"Hello, Allison."

"Dr. Carlson," she felt a notch on her throat.

"Do you have a minute for a conversation?"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Notes:_**

\- English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- Next chapter is the last. I really gonna miss this fic! 😢 But I have another multi-chapter fic of this pairing in my plans!

\- I'm still having issues to tag people on my posts, please forgive me if it doesn't show in your notifications. I re-typed the tag list and if your name has been included is because Tumblr didn't let me reach you.

* * *

Allison took a deep breath, remembering advices she heard from her father about how to proceed in dangerous situations. She entered Dr. Carlson's car, trying to remain silent and calm. She didn't protest or offered resistance.

The doctor asked for her cell phone and started driving, headed to his family's mansion in Santa Monica. Allison wondered if his wife was home and if she even knew what her husband and son were doing. Dr. Carlson guided her to a secret laboratory in the basement.

"Please, take a seat," he calmly asked, pointing to a comfortable armchair. Allison obeyed. "Drink?"

"No, thank you," she answered, afraid the man could drug her or worse.

Dr. Carlson poured himself some whiskey and sat in front of her. He smiled, showing Mr. Wheeler's cell phone.

"I've learned your father was leading the investigation about my performance enhancers. So, I dropped by for a visit this morning and borrowed this."

Allison swallowed hard.

"Please, don't hurt him. He's only doing his job."

"Hurt him?" Dr. Carlson smiled. "I don't plan to hurt him, or even you, darling. As long as you cooperate, of course."

"Tell me what you want," Allison asked. "How can I cooperate?"

"Good girl, Allison. First, I need you to answer, where's the boy?"

"What boy?"

"The one who attacked me inside Krista's house."

Allison's eyes went wide in shock. How could him possibly have found out about her being part of the investigation?

"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Carlson."

"Allison," he shook his head in denial, "don't lie to me. I have contacts inside the University. I've been informed you and that girl, Mona, are secretly working for the police."

Allison sighed frustrated. Being so influent, it was obvious Dr. Carlson had easy access to this kind of information.

"We dropped him at the bus station," she lied. "He was going to his parents house in San Francisco."

"Hmmm, I'm gonna investigate this further. Now, give me the evidence."

"What evidence?"

"That boy, Brian is his name, isn't? He was secretly filming my goddaughter's meeting. We found the camera he left behind. The footage is stored somewhere, where is it Allison?"

"In a flash drive. It's in Mona's car, I don't have it."

"Are you sure?"

Allison nodded.

"We're going to do it the hard way, then," Dr. Carlson grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her to stand up. Then, he pinned her against the wall, searching inside her pockets. "I told you, Allison," he retrieved the flash drive, "don't try to lie to me. I'm familiar with the body language."

He plugged the flash drive on his laptop, confirming its content. Then, he smashed it under his foot. Allison took the opportunity to run to the door. She attempted to open in but, as expected, it was securely locked. Now Dr. Carlson had gotten what he wanted, she began to imagine what he'd do. If he was going to keep her alive, or silence her with death.

"Y-You've got what you wanted," she said with a crackling voice. "Now let me go home. Mona and my dad will start to suspect if I disappear for too long."

"Oh, darling, they won't," he handed Allison her cell phone. "Because you're gonna call your dad to tell him the news."

"What news?"

"That you decided to come back to Griffin and will be going to New Zealand with him in the morning."

"I won't."

Dr. Carlson let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, you are. Do you know why? If you stay, my son's car will get _stolen_. He's going to report it to the police and they'll eventually find it… with Mona's fingerprints."

"Don't you even dare!" Allison clenched her fists and advanced in his direction. She needed to grab the laboratory keys inside his pocket.

Dr. Carlson easily grabbed her fists, immobilizing her.

"And if you try, by any manners to warn your father, something terrible will happen to him. Like a phone call, reporting a false lead. He arrives at the location and '_bang_'! It was a trap."

"Your psychopath! Leave my father and Mona alone," Allison started crying.

She sat down at the armchair again, hoping her dad or Mona would suspect when she didn't return home. Then, a bad feeling erupted inside her chest. Where was Griffin?

* * *

Mona parked the Santagata in front of the Wheelers' residence. There was no space for one more car in the garage. She'd be returning it to her father in the earliest hours of the morning, as it could be easily recognized by Dr. Carlson or Griffin.

Her phone buzzed inside her pocket. She expected it to be Allison, bringing news about the investigation, but it was David instead.

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_

_"My car is all over the internet. And on the news too."_

_"I'm gonna face charges for your insanity."_

Mona let out a laugh, before replying.

**_"Your test drive is made. The car is suitable for sale."_**

She stopped texting, with had the impression she was being watched. Looking around, she was alone on the street. Mona shrugged.

_"You could've died or killed someone."_

_"If your mother finds out I provided you the car, she'll murder me with her bare hands."_

**_"Chill out, would ya? I'm -"_**

The impression of being watched made her stop typing again. Putting the phone back in her pocket, along with the car keys, she decided to get inside. Before, she grabbed the pocket knife, only to feel more secure.

While she unlocked the door, she heard a familiar '_click_' behind her, that made a shiver run through her entire body. Turning around, she was face to face to the barrel of a gun.

"Make a noise and I'll shoot you right here, right now."

Allison's ex was trying to pose as bad boy, aiming his little toy at her forehead while trying to sound scary and intimidating.

"_Gavin_," she said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's Griffin and you know it!" He grabbed her by the jacket with his free hand. "What, huh?! I'd like to see you act fierce and mock me now!"

"It's not the first time I have a gun pointed at me."

"But no one has wanted you dead as much as I do, that I can assure you."

For some reason, she began to feel anxious. Flashbacks of the night Shaw accidentally shot her returned to her mind. She was alone in the hospital, losing a lot of blood. Her mind was foggy and her vision beginning to get blurred. Distantly, she heard the comments of doctors and nurses, who were more interested to gossip about who she supposedly was, than providing her the care she needed. She never let it show, but she was afraid. Before falling unconscious, two people were in her thoughts, her mom and Allison.

Griffin looked down, noticing the knife in her shaky hand. He grabbed it violently and threw it across the street.

"You're coming with me," he wrapped his arm around her, still pointing the gun to her head. "And don't even attempt to get funny."

He took her to his car, parked only a few meters away and shoved Mona hardly against the driver's door.

"Open it!" Griffin ordered.

"Give me the keys?" Mona asked.

"I don't think you understand… you're going to do it like you're used to. You're going to _steal_ my car. In case I decide to not kill you tonight, I need a plan B to get rid of you forever."

"I need tools."

Griffin handed her a complete set of car theft tools. Mona studied the car's lock, picking the one she thought being the most appropriate. As she connected the magnetic device on the car's door, the alarm started to beep loud. He slapped her hard on the face.

"Your bitch! Do it again and you're dead," he said, pressing the gun against her head again.

"I'm not familiar with recent car models, jackass. I've spent eight years out of picture, in case you don't remember!"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

Griffin punched her hard in a place he knew it would inflict her a lot of pain. In the place she had been recently operated. Mona fell on the ground, squirming in pain. So much pain she started feeling sick.

"Get up!"

"Fuck you!"

"I said…" he attacked her again, landing a kick at the side of her body. "Get up!"

Noticing the strange motion, a neighbor turned on the lights and observed through the front window.

"Look what you've done," Griffin opened the car's door, then forced Mona to stand up and enter the car. "One more trick and I'll kill you."

Still pointing the gun at her, the young doctor made her hotwire the car and drive to his house. The pain in her abdomen was still so intense Mona could barely focus.

_"Allison..."_ she thought, closing her eyes. She needed to act carefully. When Allison and her dad returned home, they'd know something was wrong.

By her side, Griffin was sweating and acting like crazy.

"You're like a fucking ghost," he shouted. "I never had a place in her heart because of _you_. She called for _you_ in her sleep, all the time. Once she had this high fever and she began to hallucinate, saying _she loved you_! And there were those stupid letters... she never wrote _anything_ similar for _me_..."

"My bad," Mona smirked.

She felt Griffin's nails digging deep into her arm's skin.

"Get cocky as much as you want... In the end I'll win, either way you'll never see Allison again."

_"That's what we'll see,"_ Mona thought. She observed, waiting for a moment of distraction where she could take that gun from Griffin's hands.

"It's here," he announced after a few minutes. "Keep driving, to the garage."

They entered a mansion in Santa Monica. Leaving the car, Griffin distracted himself for a second, while he unlocked a door that lead to the basement. Mona decided to take that one chance, she went for his left arm, trying to disarm him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Griffin turned around abruptly, hitting her in the forehead with the gun's handle. As blood started streaming down her face from a cut, Mona felt dizzy from the blow. Her entire body was weak. She was about to pass out.

"Get up," he forced her to stand up again, holding her tightly to support her body.

They started walking down a stair. Mona had difficult to keep balance, almost falling several times. Griffin opened another door, the light inside made her eyes hurt. Through the unsteady vision, she managed to distinguish as a laboratory.

"There's she, dad," he announced, releasing her from his grip. Mona fell on the ground. "It was a lot of work to get her, but I kinda had fun."

"Mona!" She heard a familiar voice, distantly. "What have you done to her?"

"Allison..." Mona mumbled, noticing she approached.

"O-Oh my god! Y-You're going to be okay... it's only a concussion... I'm going to take care of you."

Feeling her touch was a confirmation Mona wasn't hallucinating. She fought a smile.

"Allison, get up!" Griffin yelled. "You're my fiancée and you're coming with me."

"Over my dead body!" Allison argued.

"If you don't come with me, I'm gonna kill her right now, in front of you."

He drew his gun again.

Mona felt a kiss on her cheek. A few tears dropped from Allison's eyes, getting mixed with the blood on her face.

"I'm coming back," Allison whispered. "Stay strong."

"Allison, I..." Mona tried to speak, but it was too late, Griffin had grabbed Allison by the shoulders, dragging her away. She still could her cries and appeals getting distant. Until they were completely silenced. A moment later, a male voice spoke.

"It seems like it's only you and me now."

* * *

Looking at the sky, starting to show the first rays of morning, Allison couldn't stop crying. Her thoughts were driving her to insanity. What would Dr. Carlson do with Mona now? And Detective Wheeler... she wondered if the Carlsons had found a way to silence him too.

"Stop crying," Griffin told her, as they arrived at the airport in his father's car. "People will notice."

She scowled at him, before opening a false grin.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here, _my love_," she said, ironically.

"Watch your tone. Act more natural."

A private jet was already waiting for them. As they passed through the airport, Allison desperately looked into people's eyes, attempting to show signs she was being taken against her will. She looked at the police officers, hoping they'd have more knowledge to read her signs.

Nobody noticed. Within minutes, she was inside the jet in Griffin's company.

"What do you plan to do when we arrive?" Allison asked.

Griffin didn't answer. She insisted.

"Are you going to kill me? If you are, just do it. Save me from the pain of looking at this disgusting playboy face of yours."

"I'm making you my wife. And we'll be happy, have our house and children, the way it was always supposed to be."

Allison let out a sarcastic laugh.

"God, you're completely crazy. How didn't I notice before?"

"I'm not crazy, Allison. You were letting your feelings for that criminal get in our way. But now she's gone, you'll finally have eyes for me."

"You won't be able to imprison me forever," Allison argued. "Someday I'm going to escape. And I'll go back to Mona again. She's the one I always loved, just deal with it."

"Don't waste your time," Griffin smirked. "At this time, my dad has probably gotten rid of her already."

Allison swallowed hard, wondering what Griffin meant by that. She remembered the shape Mona was in last time she saw her, barely conscious. She wouldn't be able to do nothing to save herself in that state. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Champagne?" Griffin smiled again, getting himself a drink.

Allison needed a plan to return and warn the police. Griffin was cold, selfish and had a big ego, that was his strongest weakness. She needed to appeal to this side of him. She walked closer, embracing him from behind.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm kinda shaken up after finding out about the performance enhancers. But... if you could make me understand, if you proved that you really love me..."

"Oh Allison," he started telling. "It's my father's biggest project. He's so proud of his findings, about how he could help these young guys to accomplish their goals. It's a great source of income too."

"Really? Maybe you can show me when we arrive. I'll be glad to help you in this research, if it's so important to you and your dad."

Griffin smiled, looking straight into her eyes. Allison needed to keep acting.

"I... Mona really messed up with my head. She seduced me, then convinced me to break up with you."

"Did she?" He turned around, raising his eyebrow, interested to hear.

"She's not even half of the person you are. How could I even consider leaving you, with such a successful career and a wealthy life..." Allison caressed his chest, "for her. A former criminal, that can't even get herself a job."

"Now you're coming back to your senses. I bought you something, to prove you my love."

He took a small box from his pocket, containing a ring even more expensive than the first one. Allison opened a grin, before kissing his lips passionately. Her hands traveled down to his waist, searching for his gun. Discreetly, Allison took it.

"Stop this fucking jet right now," she pushed him away and pointed the pistol at him.

"Allison, what are you doing? Give it back."

"No. And if you take another step, I swear I'll shoot you."

"Fuck! We were going so well!"

Griffin grabbed her wrists, trying to retrieve the gun from her hands. Allison elbowed him hard in the stomach. He pushed her to the floor, pinning her down.

"Allison, stop... you're gonna kill us... give me the gun..."

"Never!" She kept fighting, resisting to let the pistol go.

A loud bang echoed in the entire jet. Griffin stood up, looking at Allison in horror.

"L-Look what you've done. I... I didn't..."

She didn't really notice what was going on until her shoulder started to burn in pain. She had been hit.

"Hmfff..."

Allison winced in pain. But she couldn't let it prevent her from stopping the jet and return to save Mona. Mona risked her life for her, multiple times. She owed her everything.

"Let me check it," Griffin approached. "It seems to have just grazed your shoulder."

That was an opportunity she couldn't miss. Ignoring the pain completely, she kicked him hardly between his legs.

"Your bitch!" He screamed. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

Allison wasted no time. As he was vulnerable, she hit him with a punch in the nose and several other kicks. When he dropped the pistol, she grabbed it again.

"Lay on the floor," she ordered.

Griffin lunged in her direction, ready to attack her again. Allison aimed, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

"Nooooo," he cried loud in pain. She opened her eyes, confirming she had successfully shot his knee, what should be enough to slow him down.

While he was on the floor, Allison tied both of his hands behind his back, immobilizing him as the jet made its way back to the airport. When it landed, the police was already waiting to arrest Griffin. Detective Wheeler was also there.

"Allison! You're hurt, oh my god."

"It was nothing, dad."

"How didn't I noticed the monsters these men were?" He wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"How did you find me anyways?" Allison asked.

"This kid named Leon, he called me. Ask me to meet him in Gramercy Park. After I watched that video, I went home to find you and Mona, but... I only found her car. When you called me, saying you were leaving to New Zealand, I already knew you were in danger."

"Dad," Allison began to sob in his arms. "W-We need to go. I think Dr. Carlson did something to Mona... last time I saw her, she was not okay..."

"I'll ask a team to rescue her. I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No! I'm going with you."

* * *

After passing out for a while, Mona finally woke up. Her head still hurt, though it felt a lot better. Her vision was also back to normal and she regained some strength. Attempting to get up, she noticed her arms and legs were restrained to a hospital bed. Her vitals were also being displayed on a monitor.

"You finally woke up," Dr. Carlson said, working behind a desk. "I was beginning to get worried."

"What do you want from me, psycho?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could help me."

"Tell me your price."

"My performance enhancer," he came to her direction with a syringe in hands. "I need to conduct some final tests before leaving to New Zealand."

Mona remained silent. Still confused by the concussion, she tried to remember what Krista explained to Brian in the previous night.

"I injected you a small amount. Unfortunately, you showed no sensitivity."

"Yeah, _unfortunately_. Dying for drug usage is all I ever wanted."

"I'd like to study better this side effects. But..." he rolled up her jacket's sleeve. "I still can test what happens to the body for overuse."

"No," Mona thrashed on the bed, attempting to free herself. "Let me go, you bastard!"

"I can't, my dear. You know too much."

He held her arm still, inserting the needle in her veins. The content made Mona feel a tingling sensation all over her arm.

"Don't worry, it won't last too long," Dr. Carlson assured her. "I made a concentrated sample to test on you."

Mona relaxed her body, letting her head rest on the pillow. She thought about her mom. Right now she should be flying back to New York. She didn't even had a chance to say goodbye or tell her how much she loved her.

And Allison... this time she failed to protect her. Griffin took her to New Zealand, where he'd probably keep her captive and do her the most horrible things. She should've told her how she felt back in Gramercy Park, or even in the very first day, when they met at the hospital.

A single tear escaped from her eyes. Dr. Carlson watched her expectantly behind his table, just waiting for her body to start to collapse.

"See, my dear?" He smiled. "You shouldn't have tried to play tough against me. You may have a reputation, but me... I'm an expert playing this game."

"Wrong, doctor. I knew you could play dirty. I made several copies of that flash drive... you're going down. I won."

Even if he hid it too well, Mona could see her words caused an impact on him.

Her heart rate began to get unstable, causing some discomfort.

"We're almost there," Dr. Carlson laughed, satisfied. "After you die, I'm placing your body in Griffin's car. I'll abandon it somewhere, and when the police find you, they'll think you committed suicide, after failing to resist your old habits."

His laughs were muffled by the laboratory's door slamming open. Mona raised her head, expecting it to be the police but...

"Get away from my daughter, your son of a bitch!"

"David?" She was surprised to see her father, especially armed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you. You accidentally called me last night, I heard the entire altercation you had with his son. Then, I tracked his location by the keychain in your pocket. All of them have an integrated GPS to prevent theft."

"To be saved by _daddy_," Mona rolled her eyes. "One less item in my bucket list."

"Save your sarcasm for later, okay?" David helped her to get rid of the restraints. "We have to go."

"Can you call an ambulance? He... he injected a lot of his drug on me."

"Right now."

As David requested an ambulance, Mona looked at the door, where Dr. Carlson was ready to escape.

"David!" She yelled. "He's running away."

"Oh no, he isn't," he turned around, pointing his gun at Dr. Carlson.

Without thinking twice, Mona's father pulled the trigger, shooting Dr. Carlson's hand and preventing him from opening the door.

"Nice shot," Mona said.

"Uh... It was accidental." David lamented, while he kept Dr. Carlson immobilized.

Mona attempted to sit down, but the effort only made her feel worse. She had trouble breathing and her heart seemed to be exploding inside her chest.

"Hey, stay put. The ambulance will be here in a minute. You need to stay calm, breath in and out slowly."

She did as David said, but it was useless, she felt suffocated. Dr. Carlson started laughing.

"You're too late, David. Her body is failing. It's a matter of minutes before she..."

David silenced the doctor with a punch on his jaw.

"Badass," Mona smiled to her father.

"Not as much as you."

The door opened and a group of cops entered the laboratory, immediately handcuffing Dr. Carlson and taking him under arrest. Together with them, Mona spotted Detective Wheeler and Allison.

"Mona!" Allison rushed to her, in tears. "Y-You're going to be okay. The ambulance is here, they're taking you to the hospital. I'll be with you, okay?"

"Allison," Mona squeezed her hand tightly, "He... injected me... a lethal dose. But... I'm glad to see you."

"You'll get tired of seeing me soon. We'll never be apart again, not even for a minute. And there's our celebration, remember? There's a question you wanted to ask me."

"Our celebration is officially cancelled... I..."

"Don't you even dare to say that," Allison pressed a kissed on her lips. "Everything will be alright this time. Nothing or no one will separate us."

"I know I... I suck at his, but... I love you," Mona said as they parted.

Allison smiled, caressing her cheek. She was about to say something but Mona couldn't hear it. Reality became too distant, as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Allison followed to the hospital in the ambulance. The paramedics did all the procedures to revert Mona's cardiac arrest, but she was still highly unstable. She could no longer see her when they arrived at the hospital.

After having her shoulder patched, she sat down at the waiting room with her dad and Mona's. Her mother arrived shortly, crying desperately and blaming each one of them, especially Mr. Wheeler.

Some time later, she went searching for anybody that could inform her about Mona's state, being closer to her fighting parents was only making her more anxious and insecure. A doctor she previously worked with, during her internship, invited her in to his office. He explained Mona was given an antidote, but her vitals were still unstable and she also had a seizure.

"What are her chances?" Allison asked, holding herself to not cry.

"It was a very concentrated sample of the drug. Dr. Carlson really intended to kill her."

"But... she can pull through, can't she?"

"Allison," the doctor sighed. "It's up to her body to react now and succeed to expel the drug from her system. But considering she went through a surgery lately... her health is kinda fragile."

He didn't know Mona so well as she did. Allison knew how strong she was. She'd fight until the end to survive. She was sure of it.

She entered the room, where Mona was lying in bed, unconscious and with a lot of wires plugged on her body, to monitor her vitals and help her to breath.

Allison grabbed her hand and whispered softly.

"Please, Mona. Come back to me. You didn't even give me a chance to say it back but... I love you too."

* * *

_**Note:**_ _Don't worry, I won't be pulling the PB on Mona. Our cinnamon roll deserves only the happiest ending._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Notes:_**

\- English is not my first language, forgive me for any mistakes.

\- This is the final chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

\- NSFW alert

\- My next MonaxMC fic is already being planned. It's based on a movie from the 90′s, can you take a guess? Don't worry, I promise I'll make it a thousand times better than the original :P

* * *

Allison woke up in a hurry with the sound coming from the monitors. She was ready to call for help, when she heard a soft laugh coming from the bed.

"I got bored, so I started messing with some buttons to see how it works. My bad."

"M-Mona, y-you…" her expression went from fear, to anger and to happiness in only a second. "You woke up!"

"Please, tell me you didn't spend the whole night here," Mona told her again.

"Not the whole night. The last two days actually."

The first twenty-four hours were anguishing for Allison. Mona wouldn't show any improvement and the levels of the drug presence in her blood stream were still high. Then, some time later they started to slowly decrease and her vitals returned to normal. The only fear she had was that it had cause damage to her brain, preventing her from waking up.

"Oh my god," Allison started examining Mona, doing all sorts of tests to confirm there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. "Let me check if the drug, or even the concussion, left you with any after-effects."

"Relax," Mona grinned. "I only passed out."

"Only passed out?! You had a cardiac arrest and a seizure! Until a few hours ago, you could barely breathe on your own."

Noticing how tense and worried Allison still was, Mona grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit on the bed's edge.

"Save the doctor thing for the next time I'm naked in your bed, gorgeous. It's sexy."

"You're such a dork!" Allison blushed a little bit, before accommodating herself and lying on Mona's chest. "I was so afraid of losing you. When you collapsed in my arms and your heart stopped beating, I thought mine would stop too."

"And so was I," Mona confessed, stroking Allison's hair. "When I saw that moron dragging you away, I thought I'd never see you again."

Allison told her details about how she beat Griffin and took the gun from his control, what allowed her to return the jet to the airport.

"You're more dangerous than I thought."

"If anybody messes with you or my dad, I'll do what it takes."

"I admit I'm not used to this whole _'damsel in distress'_ thing, but…" Mona kissed her forehead. "I like when you act tough."

They spent the rest of the night chatting and enjoying each other's company. In the morning, while Mona was with her parents, Allison finally went home.

She took a long shower and wore some new clothes. In her bedroom, evidence of her relationship with Griffin was still all around, in pictures and gifts he gave her in the past eight years. Allison grabbed a box and started to collect them.

When she finished, she labeled the box as _'trash'_ and was ready to take it outside. A familiar smell made her stop by the kitchen.

"I heard you were home," Mr. Wheeler smiled. "So I prepared you a special breakfast."

"Thanks dad," she said. "I'm starving. I can't even remember what was the last time I properly ate."

"How's Mona?"

"She's great. The doctors will be discharging her tomorrow. The police wanted to ask her a few questions too."

Griffin and his father were taken to two separated, highly-secured, prisons. It'd take a few months before they were judged and sentenced, but Mr. Wheeler assured her they'd never see the light of day again. Krista and her friends had also been arrested, after confessing their crimes.

Mr. Wheeler glimpsed inside the box as she ate. His expression saddened.

"How are you feeling about all of this, Allison?" He asked. "We haven't really had time to talk about _you_."

She was took a deep breath, reflecting on the answer.

"A lot of things. I feel stupid, for being fooled by Griffin and his family for so long. I feel angry for all they have done to me and Mona. I feel relieved they're in prison and… I feel happy everything ended well."

"Me too, my dear," his expression softened and he took the box outside himself, bringing another one from the garage. "I think these should be on your bedroom instead."

He opened it and showed her. Inside, it contained pictures of Allison with the Mercy Park Crew, other small memories from those days and the pictures of her Prom, with Mona.

"Dad…"

"It's time to stop denying it existed. They were part of who you are today and Mona…"

"I love her. I always did."

"I know," Mr. Wheeler involved her in a tight embrace, "and I'm glad you finally have a chance of being with her. You both deserve it."

* * *

When Mona woke up in the morning, it was like her life had completely changed. She had to talk to the police for hours, but this time, she was being treated like some sort of hero. Then, multiple TV channels and newspapers wanted to interview her, especially after finding out she was the daughter of one of the most successful businessman in the country.

David had publicly acknowledged her as his daughter, what was the biggest surprise of the day. He also offered her the position of president of his Los Angeles dealership, one of the most profitable, to run it as she wanted. But Mona wasn't interested in anything that came from that man.

She received other job offers too.

"Holy shit!" She shouted. "Santagata wants me to work for them, as professional car tester!"

Her mother sighed next to her. Though she was happy to have her daughter alive and safe, she wasn't happy about how all that attention could negatively affect Mona again. Especially her father's presence in her life.

"Isn't that great?" David grinned ear to ear. "If you want, I can contact them right now and…"

"No. She's returning to New York with me."

"Really, Sara? The first time the girl makes such a big achievement, you're going to imprison her at home?"

"No, I've been talking to some community colleges that are willing to accept ex-convicts. She could…"

"Guys," Mona interrupted. "I'm way past the age where I couldn't make _my own _decisions."

After hearing her parents endless arguments, Mona created an excuse to kick them out of the bedroom. She couldn't help thinking her existence was quite a miracle, considering those two couldn't stand being in the same room for longer than five minutes.

Right after they left, Allison arrived, followed by Detective Wheeler.

"Detective, hi," Mona greeted.

"Hello, Mona," the man smiled. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment. Can we?"

"Of course, make yourself home. I've been spending so much time in this hospital lately, that soon the ward will have my name on it."

"I'm glad to see you doing so well. I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to you."

"Neither would I," Mona continued to crack jokes. "Or my mom."

"I'm pretty sure of it, she seemed furious when she saw me outside," Detective Wheeler let out a small laugh. "Anyways, there's something that brought me here today…"

From the pocket of his jacket, he pulled a black velvet box, containing a medal.

"In the name of LAPD, I'd like to offer you this medal. A reward for your bravery and hard work."

"Wait…" Mona grinned. "The _police_ is giving _me_ a medal?! This is the craziest day ever!"

She couldn't stop laughing for two minutes straight. That had to be a joke.

"There's more," Detective Wheeler announced. "You're allowed to have your driver license again, and the University is offering you a full-scholarship."

"Oh. This is… too good to be true."

"But it _is_ true, Mona," Allison encouraged her. "Come on, you deserve it. You were so committed with the investigation and your studies."

"Allison, you're making me blush. And you know how I feel about it."

"So," Mr. Wheeler told. "They're even offering you a dorm room. But if you want to keep staying in our house, you're welcome."

"About that," Allison cleared her throat, interrupting the conversation. "Dad, my apartment is ready. Mona and I have been talking… we're gonna live together."

"It's certainly a big step. Are you both ready for this?"

"Yes," Mona found the moment to be appropriate for the question. "Actually, Detective, there's something I need to ask you. Would you give me permission to ask Allison to be my girlfriend?"

Mr. Wheeler stared at her for a moment and sighed.

"Would it stop you if I said _'no'_?"

"Definitely not."

He approached Mona and tapped her shoulder.

"I learned a lot in the last few months. Especially that people are not what they seem. Despite your history, your attitude, you have a good heart," he spoke softly. "You saved my Allison more than once, you were there for her when I couldn't be and you've been working hard to restart your life. Of course you have my permission."

Mona looked at Allison expectantly.

"So gorgeous, what do you say? You have the final word."

Allison didn't think twice before taking Mona for a long and passionate kiss.

"Is that _'yes'_?" She asked when they parted.

"It's more than that," Allison pressed her forehead on hers. "It's a _'hell yes'_!"

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

"Home sweet home," Allison said as she opened her apartment door for the first time, since it was fully furnished and ready to live. She and Mona chose every detail together, from the furniture to the decoration. Allison saved a place for a mural of pictures, containing only her most prized memories, especially her Prom night.

"Wait," before she stepped inside, Mona stopped her. "There's one thing missing."

"What is it?"

"_This_," Mona took her in her arms, carrying her inside. "Gotta stick to the tradition."

As she was back on the floor, Allison pressed her lips on hers, before throwing herself on the couch, still a little bit exhausted.

"God, this was so expensive. But it's so amazingly comfortable."

"Perks of having an absent father trying to make it up for the lost time."

"Come on," Allison smiled. "He isn't _that_ bad. We're totally inviting him for our celebration."

"No way in hell," Mona protested.

"Too late, I already did."

"I knew it. He has been spending too much time around you and your dad. He's charming you with his manipulative skills."

"Well, and your mom too," Allison added, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "He got her an apartment so she could stay in LA, a new and better job…"

"Only if she's stupid," Mona scowled in disapproval.

Attempting to make that frowned face go away, Allison placed a kiss on Mona's cheek. Then, she climbed on top of her body, straddling her.

"So… we have a few hours until our party," she whispered in Mona's ear, finishing with a small bite on her earlobe. "What part of this apartment you'd like to explore first?"

Mona's expression quickly softened.

"Let me see…" she opened a sly grin, "the bed, then the shower, then… the bed again, maybe."

"It's my turn to give you a reward."

"Really? I'm starting to like this good girl life."

"Wait here for a second," Allison brushed her lips on Mona's, before heading to the bedroom. "You'll like it, I promise."

After preparing herself for the moment, Allison called her. Mona entered the room, looking for her, while she hid herself in a corner, waiting to surprise her.

"Where are…" Mona looked around, searching. "Oh."

She finally found her. Allison was wearing a special underwear she was saving for their special celebration.

"T-This is… wow."

"I assume _'wow'_ means that you liked it?" Allison locked her arms around Mona's neck.

"Who wouldn't?" Mona's fingers softly traced the side of her body, raising shivers. "Am I supposed to take this off?"

"No," Allison playfully pushed Mona onto the bed, where she straddled her again. "I'm going to undress you first."

She slowly took off Mona's jacket, then her shirt. Through her exposed abdomen, Allison placed a trail of soft kisses on her skin.

"Good, Allison…" Mona moaned. "Now, kiss my neck."

"Not yet," Allison silenced her with her with her index finger, before meeting her mouth with an insatiable hunger. Their tongues fiercely moving together.

Allison lowered herself, teasingly taking off Mona's pants and kissing the way up to her inner tights. She stopped again.

"Where's my reward?" Mona complained. "You're only teasing me and it's not fair."

"Patience."

Allison's hands continued to caress Mona's soft skin, while she ground down her hips to met hers, building some friction. Mona placed her hands on her waist, trying to increase the pressure.

"No," between some gasps, Allison pushed her hands away. "Hands above your head."

"Since when you started giving orders?" Mona raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Since now."

Mona winced, but obeyed. Allison's mouth was on hers again, while her hands finally traveled to where Mona wanted her the most.

"Okay, now it's good…" Mona moaned against Allison's mouth. "Just keep it going."

Allison increased the speed of her fingers, Mona lost herself in pleasure, burying her face on her neck and retributing with small, soft bites.

"You… still… drive me… completely freaking… crazy." Mona said, as Allison laid by her side, their bodies entwined.

"You still drive me completely freaking crazy too, Mona. I could… I could do this all day."

Mona sat down, facing her with a seductive smirk.

"You've been a good girl, helping me with the investigation, kicking Griffin ass…" her hands stroked the curves of Allison's body. "I suppose you deserve a reward too, dontcha think?"

"Well, if you say so."

Many turns later, Allison was spooning with Mona in bed, completely silent. Nothing could be so good as feeling the warmness of her body around hers, knowing they were finally happy and safe. Free to enjoy each other's company as they desired.

Mona was rubbing her back with the tip of her fingers. She started playfully drawing shapes for Allison to guess… a dice, a car wheel… Then she wrote three words. Words Allison could easily recognize.

"I love you too, Mona," she smiled.

"You got that right, babe."

"My turn," Allison asked Mona to turn around and she started writing and drawing some stuff. She wrote something in French, not sure if she'd be able to guess it. "Can you guess this one?"

Mona was thoughtful for a moment before answering:

"I feel safe with you too."

"You're so good at it!" Allison gave Mona her back again. "Let's do it again!"

This time, Mona wrote something in Arabic.

"Okay, you've got me now. I don't know this one."

"Too bad, gorgeous. It seems like I've won this game."

"I'll have to convince you to tell me then," Allison cupped Mona's face in her hands, teasing her with a passionate kiss.

"I'm such a fool for you," Mona whispered in her ear. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, this is what it means."

"This is so sweet! Me too, but… our party is about to start. We need to shower, get dressed…"

"Can't we just cancel it?" Mona rolled her eyes and threw her head in the pillow.

"Now we have all the time in the world to spend our lives together," Allison squeezed her hand. "We can continue this later."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Mona smiled.

* * *

_9 months later…_

Mona patiently waited for her turn on the line. Unlike the other students, she was calm and assured of herself. The rest of her year in University had gone smooth. Piece of cake. The teachers loved her and her classmates no longer looked at her as a radioactive hazard. They'd often ask for her help in their studies, invite her for lunch and even compliment her car.

Her turn arrived, she examined the paper hanging on the wall. Another A+. One more for the collection. That Business major would help her to succeed running dad's dealership, while she could also test a bunch of new car models.

"How do you even do that?" A male voice whined, right beside her.

"Because I'm awesome, Leon," she grinned.

"You finished the year as the #1 in _all _your classes, Brian is the new star of the football team… And me…"

"Come on, I've helped you to recruit some people to your Dungeons & Dragons club. Next year you'll even be able to enter a championship."

"I'm gonna miss you guys this Summer," he lamented, carrying his bags, ready to go home.

"Never thought I'd say that, but me too."

In the parking lot, Allison was already waiting for her. Her Yottsume Halberdier was filled with their bags and supplies for the road trip to East Coast. They had a few weeks off, before Allison started working as coroner for the LAPD. Mr. Wheeler couldn't be more proud of his _little girl_.

"How did my favorite nerd do in her last exam?" Allison asked, wrapping her arms around Mona's neck.

"Perfect, as always," Mona lifted her up, placing her seat on the car's hood.

"Did you know you get really hot when you're feeling all cocky and victorious?"

"You mean, even hotter than usual?!"

After sharing a quick kiss, Allison grabbed a folded paper from her pocket.

"So any destinations you'd like to add to our list? There's the casinos in Vegas, the Grand Canyon, the Nascar Hall Of Fame, your hometown…"

"There's one actually," after being pensive for a brief moment, Mona took the paper, adding a new destination. Allison read it.

"Is that where…" she asked.

"It's what Vaughn told me."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to ride with those losers one last time. For the old times' sake."

Together, they entered the car and started driving to the long road ahead of them.


End file.
